


Don't Be Afraid

by reshop_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentions of Murder, but ultimately will end in rainbows and sunshine, gets a little dark in a couple of places, jus drein jus daun jason you fucknugget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshop_heda/pseuds/reshop_heda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside, Clarke Griffin seems to have the perfect life. She's a hot popular cheerleader and honors student with rich parents and a lavish life. But Clarke feels alone, hiding her sexuality from all of those closest to her. Clarke's world gets turned around with the arrival of beautiful Australian transfer Lexa Woods, a girl who is not afraid to be who she is and damn what the world thinks, something that Clarke wants to be more than anything. A story about the trails and tribulations of a queer girl afraid to be herself, to come out to a community riddled with homophobia, and the girl who inspired her to conquer her fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a way of coping with the shitstorm of an episode that was 3.07 - I'm refusing to accept canon so I'm just gunna stay in AU where there is happiness and lesbians don't get killed by stray bullets

She will never forget the first time she saw her. It was a Sunday afternoon in early March, tantalizingly close, yet so far from the conclusion of Clarke’s junior year of high school. The first sure signs of spring in the form of warmish temperatures had lured the group of teenagers down to the beach, although Clarke still sported a hoodie as a cool breeze blew lightly across the sand.  
“Ok losers, who’s down for a swim?” Raven asked with her usual wicked cackle, stripping off her cheer-team jacket and ripped denim shorts.  
“You’re tripping if you think I’m going anywhere near the water before the temp hits 80! Anyways it’s almost dusk, wouldn’t wanna end up as shark bait”, Clarke replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Aww you’re no fun princess!” Raven replied with a smirk, earning her a playful swipe from Clarke, “Anyone else braver and wanna join?”  
“I’m down”, replied Lincoln, his voice calm and stoic as ever. To his right, his girlfriend Octavia began to shed her clothes, adding that she was down if he was. Lincoln grinned widely and proceeded to lift O off her feet and carry her bridal style towards the waves. This earnt a groan from Bellamy, comfortably seated on the towel next to Clarke.  
“Quit your whining Bell they’re cute”, Clarke teased, knowing full well that Bellamy felt extremely uncomfortable whenever Lincoln and his little sister showed affection for each other in front of him. Something about being an ‘overly protective big brother’ or something.  
“I’ll come Reyes, but don’t expect me to save you later if Griffin’s right about the sharks. I’m not that brave” Kyle Wick flashed a smile at Raven. Clarke just rolled her eyes, he had been trying (and failing epically by the way) all semester to get into Raven’s pants.  
Raven simply glanced his way and raised an eyebrow. “I can save myself just fine thank you Wick” she sassed before strutting towards the surf, with a slight sway in her hips. Kyle followed her like a lovesick puppy. Monty and Wells debated whether it was worth it or not, before both following suit down towards the water. Only Clarke, Bellamy and Jasper remained on the sand, with the latter happily settling down with a pair of binoculars to watch the sea eagles soaring overhead.  
It was as she was watching her friends’ frolic in the surf and discussing with her best friend how much longer Wick would be chasing a lost cause that she first got a glimpse of those long heavily suntanned legs, clad in little more than skin tight athletic shorts. Clarke was so captivated by the impressive pair of legs running along the beach that by the time her eyes moved further up the girl’s body, she was greeted with a wavy brunette ponytail, toned back and impeccable ass rather than a face. Clarke’s eyes followed the girl as she ran along the beach, mesmerized, only to be interrupted by a slight shove from Bellamy.  
“Earth to Clarke? Where in the clouds are you off to now princess?” he chuckled. Clarke felt her face blushing pink, although she could tell that Bell had not seen what had distracted her so immensely and she was relieved. Clarke realized her sexuality over the summer, but she was still hesitant to show any interest in other girls openly, even around her closest friends. And the girl on the beach that afternoon sure sparked an interest that Clarke had never held before. As the group headed home, the sun dipping below the blue horizon, Clarke silently prayed that she would see the mystery girl again, before chuckling at her own lost cause.

Lexa decreased her pace to a slow jog as she turned into her street. She stopped in front of her aunt and uncle’s new house and used the front gate to hold onto as she swung her tired legs. Being early spring, it was still a little chilly out and as her body cooled down from the run, the light coating of sweat caught the breeze and she shivered. Opening the door with a key fished from her sports bra, Lexa trundled down the hall to the kitchen in the search for a snack.  
“Is that you Alexandria?” her aunt Indra called, preoccupied with placing a tray of vegetables into the oven.  
“Right here Indra”, Lexa replied, opening the pantry in search of the Vegemite. She had been insistent that they bring copious amounts when they had made the move from Australia to coastal California a few days ago, she couldn’t live without the stuff. As she pulled it out and opened several drawers before finding the cutlery to retrieve a spoon, Indra wrinkled her nose.  
“I do enjoy my Vege but I could never eat it as you do” she laughed, looking at her niece with both endearment and faux disgust, before adding, “I will never forget the day your mother called when you were little, fretting because you had eaten nearly half a jar using nothing but your tongue.”  
This made Lexa smile, something that Indra rarely saw anymore. Lexa had been through a lot in time and hence she had been living with Indra and her husband Gustus for the better part of 6 years, this past being the especially hard as her elder sister Anya had moved away to college in Melbourne.  
“Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?” Indra queried. Lexa was due to start at the local high school the next morning, something that deep down terrified her.  
“Yeah a little”, Lexa admitted quietly, wishing that she could just jump back on a plane home, her real home in Queensland. At home she was loved, accepted. But home also held memories that struck deep wounds in her heart, and being away for a week had already begun to scab them over.  
“I’m sure that everything will be just fine! Now go have a shower whilst I put the lamb on” Indra instructed and Lexa nodded, heading up the stairs with the jar of Vegemite under her arm and the spoon in her mouth.  
She entered her new room, almost everything already unpacked from the shipping boxes. The final box held her photo frames and albums. Lexa glanced into the open box, before averting her gaze once more, tears threatening to escape her eyes.  
‘I’ll unpack it tomorrow’ she thought, with the will and absolute no intention of doing so worthy of a true procrastinator.


	2. The First Day pt 1

Clarke groaned as she pulled up in her normal parking spot. She turned the engine off and laid her head on the steering wheel to prevent herself from backing out and heading back home to bed. Monday mornings were the worst, period. It wasn’t because she found school hard. Clarke was very smart, taking all AP classes, which surprised many, the stereotype of airhead being typically assigned to hot blonde cheerleaders. Clarke hated school because, despite being one of the most popular girls with boys falling over their feet for her, she felt alone, she was hiding something.  
Swinging her bag over her shoulder Clarke made her way into the main building, several pairs of eyes following her. She didn’t mind really, she was very used to it. She didn’t exactly dress modestly for school, instead preferring to either accentuate her ass-ets or rock her cheer uniform, as she was now. The short skirt revealed her shapely legs and the tight singlet hugged her curvy figure, and Clarke couldn’t deny she looked sexy as hell. She reached her locker and unlocked it to chuck in her bag and grab her AP Biology and Chemistry books.  
Out of the blue she felt a hand on her ass and spun around to see him. Finn. Her complete dickhead of an ex-boyfriend. She slapped his hand away with a murderous look in her eyes.  
“What the fuck do you want asshole?”  
“Aw Clarkey baby, why you gotta be like that?” Finn chastised with a smug smile, crossing his arms in his varsity jacket.  
“We aren’t having this conversation again dickwad, now leave me alone before I have to get Bell to kick your ass” Clarke threatened.  
“I would happily be of service in that department”, Bellamy stated deeply, walking menacingly towards his football teammate. Finn backed up and smugly added “Bye Princess” before walking briskly away.  
Clarke watched him leave and sighed with relief, “Thanks Bell”  
“No problem”, and proceeded to launch into a conversation about something, but Clarke wasn’t listening because she caught sight of a very familiar pair of legs. Only the legs were now clad in black jeans. Clarke’s eyes made their way up the girl’s body, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face, but the girl was turned away and Clarke was instead met with a head of brunette curls cascading gracefully down her back.  
“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice brought her out of la-la-land and she quickly looked back to him and away from the girl. “What’s up with you lately? You’re always off with the fairies”  
“Sorry, just tired I guess”, Clarke faked a yawn and then sighed with relief as the bell rang signaling she should head to homeroom. She glanced around to try and catch sight of the girl again, but she has already left.  
‘Maybe she isn’t real and I’ve just been imagining her?’ Clarke questioned shaking her head.  
“Hey hey!” O and Raven called as she entered homeroom and she smiled, sitting down next to them. They looked like the stereotypical three cheerleaders but Clarke soon didn’t care, she needed all the sanity-keeping help she could get for this was going to be one long day. 

As Lexa sat inside the school office waiting for her locker assignment and timetable, she let her eyes hover over the various posters and trophies upon the walls. The only things she knew about American schools were what she had seen in movies, and this school was fitting the bill pretty perfectly. 3 time county football champions, winners of cheerleading and chess competitions alike, the trophies glistened in their case. Flyers advertising glee club and historical society stood out, colorful pieces of paper against a white wall.  
“Here you are dear, now head off to homeroom, it’s only a few doors down the hall” the receptionist smiled weakly and then turned away.  
Lexa took her paperwork and headed out the door. She glanced at the timetable and deserted the number of the room to which she was headed. To her relief she noted that her next class, AP Biology, was also in the room. ‘One less class to get lost going to’ she laughed to herself shaking her head. Lexa felt a bought of nerves deep inside and butterflies began to perform ariel stunts in her stomach as she reached the doorway into W34.  
‘You can do this Lex.’ she tried to reassure herself, almost laughing at her pitiful effort. Lexa took a big breath in and strode into the room.

Clarke was doing exactly what she did every morning. She, O and Raven were flirtatiously conversing with the three football players that sat behind them. Kyle Wick held onto Ravens every word with a longing glance and Clarke laughed to herself. He has no chance. It was as she snickered under her breath that she heard Mr. Tittus clear his voice and announce “Everyone we have a new student joining us”.  
Clarke brought her eyes to the front of the classroom and then the world seemed to stop. The room went practically silent, everyone else probably having similar thoughts to Clarke. The new student was hot, like really hot. Like cover of Cosmo or Playboy hot.  
Clarke took her in step by step, but also all at once. Her hair was a cascade of brunette curls framing her angular face perfectly. Her cheekbones and jaw were strongly defined and she had huge emerald green eyes, the most gorgeous eyes Clarke had ever seen and her tan skin was flawless. Clarke’s eyes travelled down, almost gulping at the cleavage exposed by the grey V-neck t-shirt she wore. Down further, the ripped black jeans and combat style boots confirmed that this was indeed the mystery girl. And she was so much hotter from the front than Clarke had even imagined from seeing her back. She wasn’t just hot Clarke decided, no, she was beautiful. A wolf whistle from one of the footballers broke Clarke from her trance and she threw him a dirty look. She looked back to the girl, whose expression remained neutral, strong and confident.  
“Students, this is Alexandria Woods” Mr. Tittus stumbled over his words.  
“Lexa, it’s just Lexa” the girl spoke, her voice strong yet quite. Clarke identified the hint of an accent but she couldn’t discern what it was.  
In one of his more sassy moments, Tittus replied with, “Well, just Lexa, please tell us about yourself briefly, where are you transferring to us from?” The girl sassily raised her eyebrows and tilted her head momentarily (which almost had Clarke, and every boy in the room, drooling) before doing as Tittus said.  
“I just moved here from A’stralya”  
‘That’s where the accent is from, it makes her even hotter’ Clarke thought to herself, marveling at how wrong she had been saying the word Australia her entire life.  
“Well I hope that you feel welcome here,” Tittus concluded as the bell rang, “Everyone off to first period!”  
Clarke found herself not being able to take her eyes off of Lexa as the room began to move around her, gossip already buzzing about the hot new Australian transfer. She frowned as she noticed Lexa looking a little lost, standing off to the side of the classroom. Clarke wanted to say something but she couldn’t seem to form any words. She suddenly realized that they were now alone in the classroom, well apart from the Biology geeks who were slowly filing in. Their eyes met, green on blue and Clarke managed a smile, which she hoped was sexy but could well have been a beaming mess. Lexa smiled a small smile back and slowly made her way over. Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat and she silently begged herself not to fuck this up. 

The girl was hot as hell. But not just hot, beautiful as well. Lexa took her in fully as she approached the desk. The blonde waves loose to her shoulders, a round face fair in completion with piercing blue eyes. Lexa subtly glanced down at the girl’s body, clad in what must be the school cheerleading uniform. She was VERY curations and the uniform left little to the imagination. ‘Please don’t fuck this up’, Lexa told herself as she plucked up the courage to speak.  
“Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked, trying very hard to keep her voice from quivering. The girl looked up at her and flashed a smile that made Lexa weak at the knees.  
“Sure thing!” the girl’s voice was so California that it should have made Lexa laugh but instead she just sat down quickly, before her already trembling knees gave out from the sound of it.  
“Thanks” is all that Lexa managed, pulling out her Biology book in order to distract herself from the hottie next to her. ‘She probably has a footballer boyfriend, don’t get ahead of yourself’ she scolded herself before glancing back at the blonde.  
“I’m Clarke by the way, Clarke Griffin.” The girl offered, trying to make a conversation. Clarke, Lexa rolled the name around in her head, she loved it.  
“Nice to meet you Clarke, I’m Lexa”

Oh god, the sound of her name in that accent, Clarke thought she might actually be panting. This had never happened to her before, she was Clarke Griffin for fucks sake. She made guys get it up just by looking at them, and here she was getting wet over a SUPER hot Australian girl saying her name. Clarke couldn’t help but imagine how her name would sound coming out of a moaning Lexa.  
‘Shit, get your mind out of the gutter Clarke’ she thought to herself. They had settled down into the lesson, but Clarke couldn’t concentrate. Her gaze fell onto Lexa’s hair, and she noticed that there were some small braids through the curls. They were so intricate, Clarke began to doodle them in her book, before long having capturing Lexa’s portrait in biro. Lexa glanced over at her suddenly and Clarke quickly flipped her page over, feeling a flush of red enter her cheeks. The bell rang and she breathed a sigh of relief, saved by the bell as they say.  
“Where’s your next class?” she worked up the courage to ask, feeling her voice quiver slightly, but thankfully it just came out as husky. Lexa’s beautiful eyes glanced down at her timetable before she replied with “W15”  
“I’ll walk you, with you, if you’d like? I have Chem in W13”, Clarke offered, praying that the girl would say yes. Clarke just wanted to be around her, she felt drawn to Lexa like she had never been to anyone before.  
“Sure, thanks” Lexa replied, flashing a small smile that Clarke is sure would have made her fall over if she had been standing. 

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes and Lexa began to worry that she had done something wrong, so she decided to start some small talk with the cheerleader.  
“This school is huge, I’m gunna get pretty bloody lost” Lexa said with a small laugh. Clarke smiled in reply, “So you came from a school a bit smaller than this I’m guessing?”  
“Yeah deadset, this place is absolutely chockas compared to where I’m from” Lexa said, before mentally punching herself in the face as Clarke looked at her with a look of complete confusion, but also a glint of amusement in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry but I hardly understood what you just said? Don’t you speak American?” she teased.  
Lexa replied with a put on American accent, “I’m sorry, I meant that you’re TOTALLY right, there are so many people here, this place is very full and busy compared to my school in Australia”. Clarke and Lexa both laughed at her ridiculous accent.  
“Your slang is awesome! You’ve gotta teach me how to speak Australian ok? Do we really say your country wrong?” Clarke giggled and Lexa felt weak at the knees again.  
“Yeah you guys like pronounce the Aus part. Lesson number one about speaking Aussie is that we’re a bunch of lazy bastards so we tend to shorten everything. So yeah we just skip that part of the word.” Lexa laughed, looking over at Clarke who looked very intrigued.  
“Well as much as I’d love to learn more now, here is your class. Come find me at lunch though!” Clarke offered and Lexa’s heart swelled.  
“Dead set. Wait sorry I mean, TOTALLY. See you later Clarke” Lexa breathed before walking into her Physics class.


	3. The First Day pt 2

Clarke was bitterly disappointed that she didn’t have any more classes with Lexa before lunch. She was so intrigued by this incredibly hot, accidentally hilarious Australian with the hottest accent in the world. Clarke found herself breathing heavily at just the thought of her name leaving Lexa’s lips. Sitting at her normal cafeteria table she was zoned out of the group conversation, eyes fixed on the doors, waiting. 

“You looking out for your girl to come in there Clarke?” Raven asked with a laugh. Clarke rolled her eyes and gave her friend a shove.

“Who’s Clarke’s girl?” Wells queried as he, Jasper and Monty took their seats.

“The super-hot new transfer student. Like dude she’s fucking Playboy material.” Atom mused, earning him a kick under the table from Raven.

“Don’t objectify women’s bodies like that! I’m sure there’s more to her than her ass-sets” Raven smirked at her own pun, “anyways Clarke invited her to sit with us so everyone be nice and behave ok?”

Everyone mumbled a yes and Clarke’s eyes lit up, “Good because she’s here”. She waved in Lexa’s direction and the brunette began to make her way over to the table.

“Hot damn, I’m all for feminism but she sure is something” Wells mused and Clarke shot him a look of agreement. 

It was then that disaster struck. And by disaster, Clarke was referring to Finn. 

‘Of course, Lexa’s the new hottest girl in school, Finn has to have her’, she rolled her eyes but knew that it would be very rude and out of place to intercept the collision she saw coming. Lexa was only about 20 meters from the table when Clarke heard Finn make his move.

“Hey there beautiful! How’s it going?” he asked her with that cocky smirk that Clarke despised. 

“Fine”, Lexa answered curtly and then continued to move towards the table. Finn didn’t seem to quite pick up the subtle que and tried again.

“So I’m on the football team and we have a game this Friday. I’d love to take you to dinner after to celebrate the win we are guaranteed to have.” The bastard was smooth, Clarke would give him that.

“No thanks mate I already have plans on Friday” Lexa replied. Clarke couldn’t believe that she was turning Finn down, that made her so much hotter. 

“Then another night maybe babe?”

Lexa turned to fully face Finn and Clarke could see the sudden fury in her eyes.

“Firstly, I’m not your babe. Second of all, I said no once and I’ll say it again. Girls with ass’ like mine don’t go out with face’s like yours. Hope you have a nice day” Lexa turned away and stormed over to the table, leaving a gaping Finn in her wake. Clarke was speechless, that was probably the single hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

“Hey Clarke, do you mind?” Lexa asked, gesturing to the seat next to her. Clarke shook her head.

“You just made a huge fool out of my dickwad of an ex, I think you’ve earnt yourself table rights for at least a week” Clarke splattered, the words hardly getting out. The rest of the table was quick to introduce themselves and make small talk with Lexa. Clarke just stared at her, before catching Bell’s eyes. He narrowed them slightly and Clarkes heart sunk. 

‘Shit, he’s suspicious’ 

 

Clarke had both her after lunch periods with Lexa and she spent both English and World History just admiring the girl. She was the most amazing person Clarke had ever met, she was so hot and complex and she had an accent and she was smart and sassy and beautiful and did she already mention hot? Lexa was the total package, she was Clarke’s dream girl. And Clarke had spent those two periods trying to work up the courage to ask her if she wanted a lift home and maybe a tour of town. 

The final bell rang and Clarke walked with Lexa to their lockers, which ended up to be almost right next to one another. 

“That was Zoe’s, she transferred at the end of last semester” Clarke informed Lexa as she swung her locker open. Lexa smiled at her, pulling on a leather jacket that just upped her hot factor 100 points and Clarke got lost in her eyes for the millionth time, before the peace was shattered. 

“Made friends with the dyke newbie have you Princess?” Finn’s obnoxious voice rang out. Clarke whipped around and saw him standing next to them, flanked by another player John Murphy, and them. The Trifecta of girls that Clarke hated with a passion. They giggled at Finn’s apparent joke and Clarke glared. 

“What did you just call Lexa?!” she muttered angrily.

Finn cocked his eyebrow, “I called her a dyke. She must be if she’s turning down this hot body. You would know Princess, I’m pretty spectacular when it comes to the good things in life”

Clarke was about to lose her shit. She wasn’t sure if she was madder at his comment referring to their past sex life or his insult of Lexa. But before she could fly off the handle and verbally kick him in the balls, Lexa spoke.   
“I’m not a dyke Finn. The correct term for someone like me who prefers to fuck girls rather than your ugly mug is a lesbian. That’s what I am.”

Clarke looked at Lexa with a mixed look of shock and excitement. ‘Holy shit, holy shit she’s into girls, maybe she could be into me’, hope ignited in Clarke’s heart and she grinned at Lexa who gave the sexiest smile back at her.   
Finn and co. finally regained the use of their jaw muscles and stared wide eyed. Finn’s expression turned to one of disgust, “Clarke you shouldn’t hang with her, that’s fucking disgusting.”

“You aren’t in charge of me anymore Finn so kindly fuck off” Clarke replied. 

“I’ll bet she’s one of them too”, a certain obnoxious bitch named Alie whispered loudly in Finns ear, “let’s go” and with that they left, shooting Lexa looks of complete repugnance as they went. 

Clarke watched them go before turning back to Lexa, a look of concern on her face.

“Lexa I’m so sorry that happened! Finn and his friends are such dicks and –“ before Clarke could finish she was cut off by a strong but quite voice.

“Don’t let it worry you too much Clarke. I’m quite honestly fine, they aren’t the first deadshits to call me names or shun me for who I am”, Lexa mused, looking deep into Clarke’s eyes before dropping her gaze to the floor. 

“Deadshit, that’s some solid terminology, I may have to borrow that one” Clarke said raising an eyebrow playfully and Lexa brought her head up to smirk at her. Clarke felt her knees threaten to give out and she leaned into the lockers to stabilize herself. Smirking Lexa was probably the sexiest Lexa-look yet and just a 5 second glance was getting Clarke hot and bothered. 

“It’s almost as good as shitcunt”, Clarke’s eyes widened and she made a small spluttering sound, causing Lexa to roll her eyes playfully, “but you Americans seem to have a strange adversity to the c-word.”

“Now that one I would reserve for a very special occasion” Clarke managed to splutter before she and Lexa began to laugh. Lexa’s laugh was soft and musical and Clarke thought her heart may have skipped a beat there. She felt nerves bundle up inside of her, but she pushed through them. Lexa was everything she had ever dreamed to find and she was going to woman-up and ask her.

“Hey Lexa, seeing as you’re new to town, I was wondering if you would like a lift home, maybe see some of the sights on the way?” Clarke asked with bated breath, her eyes searching Lexa’s to try and discern her response. 

 

Lexa wasn’t sure if that had just happened or if she was imagining things. Surely Clarke, the ridiculously hot cheerleader she had just come out to, hadn’t just asked to drive her home…right? ‘Holy shit, she did’ Lexa thought, ’don’t get ahead of yourself, she’s just being friendly, be calm, be cool, you got this’

“Yeah, sure, that’d be amazing! Thanks Clarke”

Clarke’s smile widened and Lexa felt herself falling in even deeper than she already was. ‘Get yourself together for God’s sake’ she scolded herself. 

“Sweet, follow me” Clarke walked them down the hallway and ushered Lexa out a door, before they made their way over to the parking lot. Clarke made a bee-line for a silver Audi A7 and opened the passenger door, gesturing for Lexa to get in. Lexa’s eyes opened, for one the car was so nice, and secondly because Clarke was being so chivalrous. ‘She’s still just being friendly yeah? She has to be’. Lexa beamed at Clarke before entering the car. Clarke hopped in herself and turned on the car to back out. Once they were turning out of the carpark Lexa finally found her voice. 

“I love your car, you’re seriously so lucky!” Clarke shot her a smile, but it was one that betrayed underlying sadness.

“Yeah it was my dream car, and don’t get me wrong I’m super grateful to have it. I would just prefer to not have it and my parents actually be around and interested in my life you know? I’d rather it not be a symbol of their guilt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry”, Lexa backstepped, mentally punching herself. 

“Don’t be Lex, they’re just busy is all. My dad is the lead engineer for this huge company and only comes home from Sacramento on weekends, if he makes it home at all. Mum’s the lead surgeon at the Ark Hospital so she’s pretty much always on call. They caved a couple of years ago and told me that they weren’t planning to have kids because of their careers. Guess I was the little accident that ruined that party huh?” she finished with a small chuckle. Lexa just stared at her wide-eyed, taken aback that Clarke had shared such a personal thing with her. Clarke glanced over, her chuckle turning into a look of despair.

“Oh shit sorry! I didn’t mean to go all sob story on you and freak you out! Crap, this is not going as smooth as planned”

“No, Clarke it’s fine really! I’m just honored that you would share something so personal with me!” Lexa stammered, not taking her eyes off Clarke.

“Really? So you’re not about to jump outta the car and run away on me as soon as we get to the cliffs?”

“No, not at all Clarke” Lexa smiled warmly, and Clarke’s replying beam made her heart swell.

“Good, because we’re here”. Clarke pulled into a space and jumped out. Lexa followed suit and took in the magnificent view before her. A rock wall stood around the top of what Lexa reckoned must be the cliffs and there were small benches and picnic tables scattered around. 

“This is so beautiful Clarke!” Lexa mused, deciding not to add that the most beautiful thing in her view was Clarke herself. Clarke looked at her, as if debating something with herself, before beaming and adding, “Follow me”

Clarke led Lexa downhill, following boardwalked stairs down until they reached a beautiful little beach, hidden from the view of the cliffs above and completely deserted. The sand was brilliantly white and the water a magnificent blue even in the afternoon light, and adding Clarke, with her cheer skirt blowing up slightly in the small breeze, the sight took Lexa’s breath away. Clarke laid down the picnic style blanket she had been carrying before sitting and motioning for Lexa to join her. Lexa obliged, pinching herself quickly and subtly to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying this fic! yes, the sassy lunch quote is stolen from 'she's the man' but this is fanfiction so its legal, and it goes perfectly with the sassy confident Lexa i'm trying to portray  
> also I'm Australian so sorry if I get stuff wrong in regards to american stuff/ accidentally use slang and forget to explain it


	4. The First Outing

Clarke couldn’t believe this was happening. Here she was, sitting on a picnic blanket at Bluehaven beach with Lexa. The hottest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the world. And she was HERE. Talking to CLARKE. Clarke sure hoped she looked calm because inside she was practically hyperventilating every time Lexa opened her mouth and said something in that dead sexy accent of hers. 

“It’s so strange to watch the sun begin to set over the ocean” Lexa mused, and Clarke had to really concentrate on forming cognitive thought. 

“So Queensland’s on the east coast of Australia then?” she replied. Lexa’s gorgeous green eyes fell onto hers and Clarke felt herself getting lost in them again. Lexa nodded and turned her glance back out to sea.

“Do you miss it? Like your friends and family and stuff?” Clarke queried, immediately regretting it as Lexa looked at the ground and swallowed. But before Clarke could backstep, she replied.

“Yeah, I miss it. The climate, my school, my friends, my older sister Anya - but she moved to Melbourne last year so we were already separated, now it’s just by an ocean.”

“So it’s just you and your parents here then?”

Lexa’s eyes returned to Clarkes face and she could see the sadness in her huge emerald orbs, before Lexa glanced away again.

“My parents are no longer a part of my life Clarke. I moved here with my aunt and uncle. Uncle Gustus is the new anesthesiologist at the Ark hospital actually.” 

“Oh that’s cool my mum has mentioned him, he and she might make friends. She could do with some” Clarke added with a chuckle, trying to cheer Lexa up. Naturally she was curious as to why Lexa’s parents were no longer a part of her life, but she decided now was not the time to push it. Lexa would tell her one day if she ever felt ready to. 

“Yeah, Gustus is a total sweetheart, he’d love some new friends here.” Lexa added, smiling sweetly making Clarke feel like she was melting. Her heart pounded and she spluttered out before she could stop herself. 

“Lexa, can I ask you something…personal? Sort of about what you said after the Finn incident today?”

Lexa’s eyes met Clarkes and took her breath away for the millionth time. The corners of her mouth rose and she replied, “Sure Clarke, ask away.”

“You said you’ve dealt with homophobia before…were your best friends accepting of you when you came out to them?” Clarke held her breath as Lexa processed the question.

“Yes they were extremely accepting, mind you they weren’t surprised at all” she replied with a laugh, “Ontari said that I had been setting off her gaydar since we were 11. But yes, they love me for the person I am, my sexuality included. I don’t let it define me, but it’s a huge part of me you know?” she looked quizzing at Clarke before placing her hand softly on Clarke’s arm. Clarke couldn’t help but shiver with the electricity that she felt coursing through her. Lexa, the hottest girl on the face of the planet, was touching her. She felt safe, content, and more at ease than she ever had before.

“Yeah, I know” Clarke mumbled before registering what she sad and shooting a look of panic at Lexa. Lexa just smiled softly in understanding and looked into Clarke’s eyes.

“How long have you known, if that’s not being too intrusive? Feel free not to answer if I’m overstepping” Lexa’s soft voice was comforting, compelling to Clarke and she felt any fear she previously had slip away. She took a deep breath, about to divulge something she had not yet told any living soul.

“I’ve always found myself looking at girls, but I thought it was normal until this past summer. When I realized I was bi, I didn’t know what to do.” Lexa’s understanding eyes bore into Clarkes and she found herself spilling out all her emotions that she had bottled the entire school year, “I can’t even imagine how my parent’s would react, or my friends. Like I know that Bell doesn’t approve of homosexuals and as you have witnessed, this school and community aren’t the most open to those who are different in that way. So I’ve just hidden it. I’ve lied to myself and to everyone else because I’m afraid. That is I was, until this week” Clarke turned her body to fully face Lexa’s face. Her perfect face held an expression that betrayed understanding, sympathy and also confusion.

Clarke slowly brought her hand up to brush a curl behind Lexa’s ear, expecting her to flinch away any moment. But she didn’t, she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again and gazing at Clarke in wonder with a small smile on her face. 

“Why aren’t you afraid anymore Clarke?” Lexa mused, those huge emerald eyes melting Clarke from the inside out. Clarke’s hand slipped down to cup Lexa’s angular face, moving closer to her and she lost herself in the brunette’s eyes and the moment. 

“You, Lexa. I met you. You’re strong and beautiful and proud of who you are. You’re inspirational, you give me hope. Hope that I can be who I am, and that I can possibly be happy with the girl of my dreams.” Clarke added sheepishly, feeling a blush come up her neck. She thought she must have been dreaming, because Lexa brought one of her hands up and gently gripped the back of Clarke’s neck, bringing herself up so that her full lips were just before Clarke’s. 

“Is this ok?” she breathed, boring her green eyes into Clarke’s. Clarke nodded and with that, Lexa pressed her lips to hers. Clarke couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her mouth as Lexa’s soft lips made contact with hers, and she ran her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Clarke obliged, separating her lips. 

 

Lexa was undoubtedly the most amazing kisser Clarke had ever kissed and Clarke moaned as Lexa’s tongue caressed her own expertly, the girl knew her shit. The moan elicited a chuckle into the kiss from Lexa who, with the sexiest smoothness Clarke had ever experienced, swung her leg over Clarke’s and straddled her. Clarke’s heartrate increased to a million miles an hour and she found her hands hovering over Lexa’s hips. Lexa pulled her lips away and raised an eyebrow sassily but also with some understanding, “Are you comfortable? Are we moving too fast?”

Clarke gazed at the face of the beautiful girl before her and answered her question by surging forward and recapturing Lexa’s lips in her own. Lexa’s hands ran up and down Clarke’s sides, before sliding one behind her back and the other coming up to cup Clarke’s boob over her singlet and bra. Clarke gasped and arched her back into Lexa’s touch. Lexa lightly squeezed and Clarke felt herself beginning to get very wet down south. 

She had never felt this way, Lexa’s touch made electricity flow through her and it was as though they were the only two people on Earth. Clarke’s hands experimentally roamed from Lexa’s hips up and down her back before resting on her ass. Lexa responded by grinding down and Clarke full on moaned at the feeling this gave her. Lexa smirked into the kiss and pulled slowly away, planting a couple of kisses down Clarke’s neck before pressing their foreheads together. 

“We should probably get going” she sighed and Clarke nodded in agreement. Lexa leant in and gave Clarke a quick but mind-blowing kiss before lifting herself off of her and offering her hand to pull Clarke up. They made their way back to the car, Lexa’s arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, pulling her close. In this moment, everything was perfect. The drive home consisted of Lexa laughing at Clarke’s lame jokes and Clarke gazing over at the girl who had transformed her life dreamily. 

 

They had kissed. Lexa had kissed her and she had kissed her back. This brashful, sassy, smart, beautiful Australian had in one day taken Clarke from rock bottom to on Cloud 9. She had never felt so whole, so complete, so herself. She had never felt so unafraid of her sexuality, for the first time she didn’t hate herself for who she was. 

Clarke knew that Lexa was something special, one of a kind. She spent the drive home trying to grow the balls to ask her out. How could she possibly relay her feelings in one sentence? Should she try? Or keep it simply and smooth? Once they reached Lexa’s house, Clarke finally worked up the courage to settle with a mixture. 

“Hey Lex?” she managed to stutter out as she put the car in park.

“Yes Clarke?” Lexa looked at Clarke and flashed her possibly the most beautiful little smile Clarke had ever seen, and she had to grip the side of her chair in order to keep herself together.

“This afternoon was probably the most incredible of my entire life. Rather, you’re incredible Lexa. So incredible that you hardly deserve some closeted girl fearful of her own wants, and I hardly deserve someone like you, but I thought I would give it a shot. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?” she asked with bated breath, praying that the brunette would say yes and trying to read the brunettes face. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Lexa looked deep into Clarke’s eyes before replying, “You deserve the world Clarke”, before smiling a wide beaming grin. 

“It would be my pleasure, of course I’ll go out with you”

Clarke’s brain could hardly compute what she had just heard, but when it finally did she couldn’t help leaning across the console and planting a kiss on Lexa’s lips. The brunette smiled into the kiss, before breaking it off and opening the door of Clarke’s car. 

“Text me when you get home, babe”, she mused, adding the last word with a small smirk. Clarke almost fainted at the sound of that word coming out of Lexa’s mouth. If she had fully registered that Lexa was calling her babe, then she probably would have passed out. 

“Will do” is all she managed to stammer out before Lexa waved and entered her front yard. Clarke pulled away from the curb and let’s just say that the beaming smile she held didn’t fade for the whole of her drive home from dropping Lexa off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the amazing support guys, it's super appreciated! gear up for some cute fluff, possibly some more clexa action ;), a deeper look into Clarke and Lexa's family life and Clarke's struggle to hide her relationship from her closest friends. Clarke might be comfortable with her own sexuality now, but she's not quite up to sharing it with anyone else yet


	5. The Second Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gunna say sorry in advance to any non-Aussies who aren't too down with the c-word, but I'm making Lexa authentic Australian (I'll limit the use I promise)

Clarke woke to the quacking of her phone and promptly grabbed it to turn off her alarm. She then lay back in bed, smiling like an idiot as she read through her texts with her new girlfriend last night. Her girlfriend. Just being able to say that’s what Lexa was made Clarke melt inside and her smile grew wider, which she didn’t think could have been possible. She scrolled through the texts, focusing on her favorite points in their 5-hour long conversation and laughing to herself.

Clarke: guess what your name is in my phone?

 

Lexa: oh god what? Preparing myself for this to be bloody cheesy

 

Clarke: Koala Bear! Because you’re adorable and Australian

 

Lexa: For fucks sake Clarke you useless American, koalas aren’t bears! 

Lexa: And neither they nor I are as adorable as you

 

Clarke continued to scroll, searching for the point in the night where the two had discussed school. Clarke felt her heart swell as she went back over what had been agreed on, Lexa was so understanding and so patient.

Lexa: hey so I’ve been thinking and we really have to talk about school tomorrow

 

Clarke: talk about the fact that I’m gunna be in trouble for not doing my homework because of your annoying ass texting me? sure haha

 

Lexa: seriously Clarke

Lexa: I know that you’re comfortable to be open about us when we’re alone but high school is a deadset different ball game

Lexa: trust me, I know

 

Clarke remembers how her breath had hitched, unsure of how to proceed. She was still afraid of coming out to everyone, she needed time.

Clarke: I know this is really shitty of me to ask this of you Lex, but could we possibly keep us on the down low for now?

Clarke: I’ve accepted myself sure, but I’m just not ready to share my sexuality with the whole of Thel Jaha High School

Clarke: not yet

 

Lexa: nah that’s fine Clarke! 

Lexa: she’ll be right, whenever you’re ready

 

Clarke: huh?

 

Lexa: shit sorry I did it again

Lexa: that means it’ll all be alright (don’t ask why we say that I have no idea)

Lexa: I’m perfectly happy to keep us all to ourselves for now

Lexa: there’s always janitors closets ;) 

Lexa: at least I think that’s what they’re called, I took that from a movie

 

Clarke laughed and switched to her Instagram app. She creeped on Lexa’s profile for the millionth time since following her after Biology the previous day. What had she possibly done to deserve this incredible, beautiful creature? Lexa’s pictures ranged from artsy photos of beaches, flowers and cafés, to one of her holding a fucking crocodile, to candid photos taken at parties. Clarke gulped as she came across the one of Lexa holding a cider, her impressive cleavage on display and her impeccable ass accentuated by the tight fabric of her red dress. This photo was definitely Clarke’s second favorite, trumped only by the one full bikini shot on the profile. Lexa was looking out to sea whilst perched on a rock, her head turned but incredible body facing the camera. Clarke’s eyes raked over first her windblown hair and sharp jawline, before moving down, taking in her cleavage and practically drooling over Lexa’s lightly defined abs and long legs. She was perfect, and Clarke found herself again questioning if yesterday afternoon had just been a dream. 

The text tone signaling a new message broke Clarke from her Lexa-induced trance and she hurriedly switched apps again. She felt herself blushing when she saw who had texted her.

Lexa: see you at school beautiful xx

 

Clarke: I’ll meet you in the carpark <3

She quickly sent the reply before bounding up and venturing into her closet to put on the outfit that she had spent literally 2 hours the previous night deciding on. A leather tube skirt ending teasingly half-way up her thighs and a tightly fitting grey knit sweater which did her boobs justice without showing cleavage. Of course she was going to change before her date tonight, but she thought she had better look hot so that Lexa didn’t have any second thoughts. She spent a little extra time on her makeup, making sure she looked as good as she could. Adding a pair of heeled black ankle boots to her look, she grabbed her small leather backpack filled with books and hurried downstairs.  
Naturally her mum had already left for work, so Clarke grabbed a Cliff bar for breakfast and ate as she made her way to her car. The drive to school took less than 10 minutes and soon enough Clarke found herself pulling into her usual spot as she did every morning. But this morning was different, this morning she had a beautiful girlfriend waiting for her, and god did she look sexy as hell. 

 

Lexa was leaning on the fence next to a large black motorcycle, which Clarke presumed must have been her ride to school, upping her hot factor about 1 million points if that was possible. Her long tan legs were clad in combat boots and high waisted ripped jean shorts so short that she was pushing getting dress coded. A tight low cut white singlet tucked into her shorts, provided Clarke with a generous view of her cleavage and was topped by a black and red flannel shirt and that leather jacket. Clarke chuckled to herself at what a stereotype her goddess of a girl was, making her way over. 

“Good morning Lexa” she greeted breathlessly, scanning the brunette’s perfect face and falling deeply into her dreamy eyes.

“Morning Clarke” Lexa replied, sending a sexy little smirk Clarke’s way and it hit her like a bus.

“Not g’day?” Clarke laughed airily, still partially out of breathe just from her proximity to Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and raised an eyebrow, “Not gunna lie my Uncle Gustus does say that, but it’s pretty much just a stereotype mate”

Clarke tried to send a sexy smile at Lexa before leading the way to their lockers. She didn’t notice that a few more stares than normal were being sent her and Lexa’s way. Lexa noticed but elected to brush it off. ‘She’ll be right, I’m the new girl and I’m hanging out with like the most popular girl at this school – that’s for sure why they’re staring’ she thought to herself. The two girls chatted casually as they retrieved their books from their lockers and made their way to homeroom. 

“I’m just gunna warn you, Raven and O can be a little intense but they’re great, really, I promise” Clarke assured Lexa with a nervous laugh. Her two best girl friends had the same extremely open and loud personality, which often came across to outsiders as bitchy and exclusive. Clarke couldn’t lie, sometimes those labels fit them perfectly, but they were lovely and loyal friends once you got to know them. 

“GRIFF! You’ll never guess!” the screech hit Clarke and Lexa as they entered the room. Raven Reyes strode over to them, her dark ponytail bouncing with her step. 

“Oh, hi Lexa”, Raven quickly added before launching into a rant about Kyle Wick. Lexa shot Clarke a sympathetic look before making her way over to Octavia, who was smirking at Clarke’s subjection to an almost shouting Raven. 

“So how was your first day? Pretty different to how stuff is in Oz huh?” Octavia queried, trying to make conversation with the new girl who had taken up residence at the bench as they waited out Raven’s speech. 

“Yeah, s’gunna take a bit of getting used to” Lexa answered quietly but with a strong, confident voice.

“My boyfriend moved here from London like 3 years ago so he knows how you feel with the whole culture shock thing, you two could have a therapy session” she added with a laugh and Lexa smiled wider. 

“Ripper! Introduce me at lunch?”

Octavia replied beaming, approving of Lexa as a new friend, “Sure thing girl!”

It was at this point most of the class had taken their seats and as Kyle walked in Raven ceased her rant, she and Clarke making their way over and taking seats next to Lexa and O. They turned their backs to the three footballers now seated behind them, giving a clear message that the three cheerleaders and Australian transfer weren’t keen on socializing with them this particular morning. 

“He’s so hot, but so fucking annoying guys! Like I swear either he’s making some kind of misogynistic comment or he’s trying to woo me with chemistry” Raven whined, looking over her shoulder momentarily at the sandy haired football player. 

“Chemistry, as in the subject?” Lexa asked, very confused at Wick’s particular flirting tactic of choice.

“Yeah, Raven’s a slut for anything that explodes” Octavia teased, earning her a small shove from Raven. 

“Can we get back to my problem please! What should I do? Not going to lie, the guy is ridiculously hot, but I’m totally not into him other than for his body” Raven continued, looking to her three friends expectantly. 

Strangely enough, it was Lexa who replied first.

“You could always just root and boot?” 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia’s eyes all widened and they just stared at Lexa with a look of complete and utter confusion.

“I’m sorry, what?” Raven asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

“Pash and dash?” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows as the three cheerleaders continued to look at her like she was speaking another language and then she remembered.

“Oh shit whoops. Sorry, I mean why don’t you just hook up with him and then drop him?”

Clarke laughed and the musical sound made Lexa weak at the knees. 

“Wait so that’s what that meant? Root means sex?” she asked.

Lexa nodded, looking at the floor before looking back at the three girls currently laughing at her expense.

“What even are Australians?” Raven asked cacking herself, “You guys have your own weird ass language going and I love it” 

“Lexa’s going to teach me” Clarke stated proudly, sending a beautiful smile towards Lexa, “Basically shorten everything eh Lex?” 

Lexa smiled strongly back, putting her hands together on her lap and replying, “Yes my little Padawan, you have taken your first step in your training”

“Star Wars, nice!” Raven almost yelled in her loud Raven-ish way and offering her hand for a high five, which Lexa took. It was then that the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. 

“See you guys later! Have fun with Tittus” Octavia grinned before she and Raven made their way out of the classroom.

Lexa swiveled in her chair and looked deep into Clarke’s eyes, making the blonde almost shiver. 

“You were right Clarke, they are great!”

Clarke sighed in relief that Lexa and her two best girl friends had gotten on so well. 

“I’m glad you think so too! What is the Australian term to describe a great person like Raven or O?”

Lexa paused for a moment, as if deciding to reply or not, before stating strongly, “A sickcunt. They’re a couple of sickcunts”

Clarke choked on her own spit and mixed emotion flashed in her blue eyes. 

“Didn’t you use that term yesterday to describe Finn?” she questioned, both confused and partially angry.

“Na, the word for a drop-kick like him is shitcunt. Think of the c-word as a word for person and just add your description in front. Raven and O are awesome, or sick as we say, so they’re sickcunts” Lexa studied Clarke’s face and saw her anger fade to a look of amusement.

“Bloody Australians I swear to god” Clarke said with probably the worst Australian accent ever attempted, but Lexa laughed and stared at Clarke in complete wonder and adoration. What had she possibly done to deserve this beautiful, smart, funny Cali girl? She didn’t know why, she had only known Clarke a day, but when she was with her, for the first time in a long time, Lexa felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying the story!  
> our fandom tho I swear to god, our coping mechanisms to 307 have got to be legendary  
> long live the trademarks, candle jokes and elyza lex


	6. The Arvo Before

“I’ll see you tonight, pick you up around 7?” Clarke made the move as she and Lexa were collecting their bags at the end of the day. Clarke only had cheer practice until 4:30 but she needed the extra time afterwards to make everything perfect for the night she had planned. 

“Sure! Certain you can’t tell me where we are going?” Lexa teased, rather intrigued by the secrecy surrounding their date. 

“Yep!” Clarke said with a sly smile, before she looked at her watch and had a small panic attack, “Shit I’m late! See you at 7 Lex!” before sprinting down the hallway towards the sports fields. Lexa chuckled to herself and shut her locker, heading in the opposite direction to the carpark.

Lexa strode down the hallway on Cloud 9. She naturally felt people’s gaze as she passed, but she could tell that they were looks of lust, envy or inquisitiveness rather than of hatred and disgust. She had been expecting the latter, having come out to a couple of footballers and their ‘skanky puppy dogs’ as Clarke called them, but it seemed they hadn’t spread it. Which Lexa found extremely odd. And when she noticed Finn leaning on the fence next to her bike, her blood ran cold. 

 

“Well good afternoon ALESandria”, he greeted with a cocky, amused smile on his mug. Lexa rolled her eyes and continued over to her bike. 

“Real original. Have NEVER heard that one before” she replied before turning around to death-stare him, a look she knew scared the shit out of people “what do you want?”

Finn’s face betrayed a tad of fear and he gulped momentarily before answering, “I just wanted to come get to know our new resident Aussie a little. What you doing tonight? Going home to put some shrimp on the barbie?” he laughed at his own pathetic joke and Lexa just looked at him, her face falling into a look of boredom. 

“It’s a bloody prawn” she replied with a dull tone.

“What?” Finn asked, confused that his comment had not made any negative impact on the girl before him.

“Shrimp are called prawns where I’m from genius. I suggest you do some research before you try to insult me again. Maybe find something that’s actually decent” Lexa sassed before climbing onto her bike. She put on her helmet and added, “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to head home to make myself a very stereotypical Vegemite sandwich.”

Finn looked at her dumbfounded but then seemed to get his shit together and put his arms threateningly on her bike, one push and she and it would topple to the ground. 

“Lesbihonest dyke, it’s pretty fucking clear to me that you’re developing a little girl-crush on my girlfriend, and I’m just going to warn you now that a) she’s as straight as a fucking pencil, she practically worships this dick, and b) she’s mine” he growled menacingly. 

“Correction, she’s your ex-girlfriend, she doesn’t worship your dick, and I can choose to be attracted to whoever I want thank you very much. Now get the fuck out of my way” Lexa snarled and Finn instinctually took his hands off the bike. Lexa revved the engine and sped off, leaving Finn in a cloud of exhaust fumes, flustered and intending to google if there was any-way to turn Lexa straight for him, he had to admit the dyke was hot as fuck.

 

Clarke arrived home from cheer to find her mother in the kitchen, finishing off a frozen ready-meal obviously about to head back out to the hospital. Dr Abby Griffin was the most senior cardiothoracic surgeon the Ark hospital had, so she was nearly constantly on call. Clarke could hardly remember the last time she had seen her mother home any time before 8pm.

“Hey Mom” Clarke greeted, setting her cheer bag down on the kitchen counter. Abby frowned at her and she quickly relocated it to the floor.

“Hello Clarke. How was your day?” she said formally, making Clarke want to huff. They honestly talked so rarely that Abby spoke to Clarke as if she were a patient rather than her daughter.

“It was fine, school’s school I guess” Clarke replied. 

“How are all your assignments and assessments coming?” Abby questioned. Most of the conversations Abby had with her daughter were about her grades. Getting into med-school was a life plan that she had set for Clarke as soon as she was born. 

“Well, I’m topping Biology and World History right now” Clarke’s heart swelled as she saw the smallest gleam of pride in her mom’s eyes. 

“And how’s that nice boy you’re dating? Flynn isn’t it?” Abby asked, ruining the moment. Clarke held back her urge to roll her eyes and replied curtly.

“It’s Finn Mom, and he’s not so nice, so we aren’t going out anymore”

“Oh, alright. It’s probably better off that you not have any distractions from you school work this semester.” Abby said assertively and popped her bowel into the dishwasher. 

“Yeah…” Clarke whispered, before suddenly remembering she should ask about having Lexa over, “Mom, can I have a friend over to study tonight? She needs help with Biology”

Abby shrugged her shoulders and replied with, “As long as she doesn’t hold you back from your own AP study. I doubt that I will be home before midnight but if I am, you know the deal with being quiet.”

“Sure thing Mom. Have a nice shift” Clarke assured, grateful that her Mom wouldn’t be home until late. With that Abby headed out to her car. Clarke hurried upstairs and took a shower. She decided on freshly shaving ‘just incase’ and washed her sweaty hair so that it smelt like her lavender shampoo. 

She then hopped out of the shower, throwing a towel around her head as she chucked on an old t-shirt, before proceeding downstairs to cook Lexa the most romantic dinner in all of human history. Well, the healthiest romantic dinner of all time at least, chicken and avocado salad with pomegranate followed by mango gelato. Clarke had picked up that Lexa was very health conscious, so spaghetti and meatballs weren’t probably the best option to serve up on their first proper date. 

 

Their first date. Clarke rolled that thought around in her head for a few minutes, in love with the concept. She, Clarke Griffin, was going out with Alexandria Woods. The most beautiful human to ever grace the planet. Speaking of which, the time was nearing 6:30 and the food was all ready, so Clarke hurried upstairs to change and make herself look presentable. No actually, she wanted to look hot. Really hot, hot enough that it looked like the goddess that was Lexa belonged on her arm. 

Clarke had carefully selected and laid out her outfit the previous night. Her favorite dark grey dress. It was tight, hugged her in all the right places and Clarke didn’t need to wear a bra with it. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, admiring how the dress made her look both classy and incredibly sexy at the same time, especially when paired with new Louie Vuitton stilettos. She did her makeup with the uttermost care, giving herself smoky eyes that stood stark against the blue of her irises and made them pop. It was nearing 7 and it was time for Clarke to go and pick Lexa up. She was almost shaking with nerves as she drove to Lexas and walked up to her front door. 

‘You got this Clarke you sexy motherfucker’ she cheered herself on and finally finding the nerve, rang the doorbell.

The door opened and in the doorway stood a short but menacing-looking woman. The woman scowled momentarily, before her expression quickly softened. 

“You must be Clarke” she said in a thick Australian accent, raising an eyebrow as she gave Clarke a once over. 

“Yes ma’am. And you would be Lexa’s aunt Indra” Clarke replied, offering her hand for the woman to take. They shook hands briefly. Clarke peered inside, the house was modest but quaint, and Clarke loved the sense of closeness and family it held. 

“So I understand you are taking my niece out for dinner tonight from what you’re wearing? I trust I do not have to give you a warning” Indra questioned and Clarke felt a blush creep up her neck.

“Don’t bullshit Indra, you know Anya has taken to giving ‘the talk’”, the incredibly sexy sound of Lexa’s voice came floating down the stairs, and when Clarke’s eyes followed it to her, she couldn’t seem to look away.

 

Lexa looked hot, like the level of hot that Clarke had to fight not to drool by clamping her mouth shut. She had on tight high-waisted leather shorts that fit her like a glove, the round of her toned ass curving out so perfectly. A long flowing red shirt was tucked into the pants, with the neckline very low and providing Clarke with a just plain cruel amount of cleavage. Black pump heels completed the look, along with Lexa’s long hair flowing loose. She made her way down the stairs and Clarke felt as though the world was moving in slow motion, the only thing that mattered was that this beautiful girl was all hers for the night. 

“Make sure to text me if you’re sleeping over honey, hope you two have a nice time” Indra smiled before retreating out of sight and leaving Lexa standing in the doorway by herself. 

“God you’re beautiful”, Clarke whispered. Lexa sent her a sexy smirk, whispered back “Ditto” and held out her arm. Clarke took it without a second thought and together they made their way down the front path to Clarke’s Audi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all your positive feedback! love hearing from you guys and seeing you enjoying the story :)  
> feel free to let me know if you have any questions about slang or descriptions of things cuz I get that I might use different words (useless Australian trying very hard to make sense here) and they might mean different things to different people


	7. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's some non-explict sexy times content at the end of this chapter but I haven't written the smutty part, that's just going to be implied between this chapter and the next because a) i can't write smut for shit and b) I wanna keep this fic fairly MA (mature but not explicit) rated

Lexa, by nature, was a strong, confident and outgoing young woman. She dealt shit and didn’t take it from anyone, with the exceptions of her sister and closest friends. She scared a lot of people a little, but at the same time they yearned to be her friend. And yet Lexa found herself breathless and nervous as a shy school girl as she sat in the car as Clarke drove. The feeling had started the moment she had seen Clarke at the door waiting for her. Clarke looked drop dead gorgeous, and smoking hot, and unsurpassably beautiful all at the same time. Her dress hugged her perfectly curvy figure heavenly and her makeup accentuated her blue eyes. Those huge boobs of hers strained at the fabric and Lexa highly doubted that she was wearing a bra underneath. 

‘Bloody hell Lexa, get yourself together’ she scolded herself, fiddling with the dip of her shirt as Clarke pulled up into a driveway. Lexa looked at her confused and Clarke flashed her a small smile, dimples deep in her cheeks that melted Lexa’s heart. 

“I was stumped for what could possibly be a nice place for us to go, so I just thought I would try to seduce you with my incredible cooking skills” Lexa smiled deeply back.

“Wait, so this is your house?” Lexa asked, peering at the practical mansion before her with wonder.

“Yeah, pretty much all mine seeing as I’m the only one really home” Clarke chuckled, delivering the line with a seductive tone rather than a bitter one. Lexa sent her a sexy smirk before hopping out of the car, Clarke following suit. Clarke swung her hips sexily as she made her way over to the front door and held it open for Lexa. 

Stepping across the doormat, Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight of the huge, open house. It looked like the inside of an interior design magazine. Everything was so pristine, so clean, so organized. Lexa did a 180 to fully take in the room. Clarke chuckled to herself and worked up the courage to take Lexa’s hand and pull her towards the kitchen. 

“Holy shit Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed. On the island bench two seats next to each other had been set with cutlery and candles ready to be lit. Clarke pulled her over and offered her a seat, before hurrying over to the fridge to retrieve the salad and added the hot chicken from the oven. She set the plates down before her beautiful date, lit the candles and took a seat herself. 

Unexpectedly, Lexa leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, and Clarke was surprised that it didn’t melt her like the Wicked Witch of the West. Lexa pulled away and stared deeply into Clarke’s eyes.

“This is by far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, the candles are a nice touch” she breathed, her minty breath flowing over Clarke’s face. Clarke beamed.

“Well better get used to it dating me babe, I’m pretty much the definition of hopeless romantic” Clarke replied, mentally patting herself on the back for her smoothness. Lexa smiled widely before tucking into her food, giving a small moan it was so good. Said moan elicited a huge response in Clarke, who felt herself throbbing in an area that was not appropriate to the situation, but what could she say, she had the hottest girl in the world moaning next to her, who wouldn’t get hot over that. 

 

They launched into a casual conversation to get to know each other better, eventually leading to an innocent enough game of 20 questions. 

“Favorite animal?” Lexa asked Clarke as they finished up their mango sorbet dessert. 

“Probably a lioness. What about you?”

“Oh that’s easy, a raccoon” Lexa replied.

“That’s got to be the weirdest favorite animal I’ve ever heard, you have all those cute animals you have in Australia and you pick an American pest?” 

Lexa smacked Clarkes arm playfully, “Hey I thought we weren’t judging? I’ve always loved them ok! ”

“Alright, alright!” Clarke held her arms up as though she were surrendering. She really wanted to get Lexa out of this kitchen setting and up to her room, where she figured they could be less formal and watch some TV or something.

“What’s your favorite show?” Clarke figured that she could smoothly invite Lexa upstairs this way.

“Fear the Walking Dead” Lexa grinned. Clarke’s eyes opened wide, what were the odds?!

“No way! Me too!” 

“Aren’t Alicia and Elyza just the cutest?” Lexa stated with a little giggle.

“Do you want to go rewatch last week’s episode upstairs?” Clarke asked, barely getting through the sentence due to nerves. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow sassily but threw Clarke her signature small sexy smirk and answered, “Sounds beauty”.

 

All Clarke could manage was a nod before the two girls stood up and she led the way up the stairs. She heard Lexa gasp as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Your room is the whole third level of your house?!”

“Yeah pretty much. Just my bedroom and bathroom” Clarke replied, feeling a blush creep up her neck. She kicked off her stilettos before sitting down on her bed and leaning against the headboard. She ushered for Lexa, who was standing in the doorway, over to join her. Lexa followed suit, removing her pumps before sitting a respectable distance from Clarke up against the headboard of her huge bed. 

“So we watching on a laptop or?” Lexa asked a little confused. Clarke laughed airily and pressed a button on a remote on her bedside table. A TV folded out of and began descending from the ceiling, facing the girls. Lexa was slightly shocked before cracking up. Clarke looked over at her with a mock look of offense. 

“Clarke Griffin” Lexa managed to get out between laughs, “you are one of those stereotypical Cali princesses with a TV in their ceiling” 

As much as Clarke hated it, Lexa was totally right. Clarke started laughing also and turned on the recording of FTWD she had saved. The two girls settled into watching kickass lesbian Elyza Lex and grumpy bi sass child Alicia Clark navigate their zombie infested world whilst falling in love. When there was a zombie jump scare at the end of the episode during the promo for the next, Lexa cuddled into Clarke’s side, hiding her face in Clarke’s pillow. 

“Wait a sec, don’t tell me that the badass Alexandria Woods is afraid of zombies?” Clarke laughed, turning off the TV, the dim lights of the room suddenly becoming the only source of light.

“If you tell anyone I will murder you in your sleep Griffin” Lexa threatened, her voice dripping with seductiveness and boy was it working on Clarke. She gulped and looked down at their hands, which Lexa had intertwined sometime during the episode. She brought her eyes back up to Lexas and once again lost all conscious thought as she gazed into the green orbs. Lexa shuffled closer, so that her body was almost flush against hers and Clarke’s heart started to race. Lexa’s eyes scanned down to her lips, before travelling back up to her eyes, asking permission. Clarke gave the smallest of nods and with that, Lexa took her hand from Clarkes, placing it behind her neck, and planted her full lips upon Clarkes once more. 

 

God, Lexa could kiss. She ran her tongue along Clarke’s lower lip, coaxing her to allow the kiss to deepen. When she obliged, Lexa expertly ran it against Clarke’s, before drawing Clarke’s lip between her teeth softly. Clarke moaned, triggering Lexa to release her lip and switching sides, rubbing her nose seductively against Clarke’s as she moved her head to the other side. Clarke could feel herself getting wet just from this hell of a kiss Lexa was giving her. Keeping her lips on Clarke’s, Lexa’s hands ran down her body until they gripped the back of Clarke’s thighs, causing her to gasp. Lexa pulled her over so that Clarke was straddling her, the grey dress riding up dangerously high. Clarke gasped louder at the move and Lexa pulled away to look her in the eyes, keeping her hands on Clarke’s thighs. 

“Was that too fast?” she asked, concern seeping into her expression. Clarke was so turned on and so ready to move further, so she replied not with words, but by reaching forward and beginning to unbutton Lexa’s red shirt. She glanced back up to check for permission, which Lexa granted by untucking the shirt and shrugging it off. Clarke’s eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of Lexa’s bust in a leopard print push-up bra. She wasn’t quite ready to touch, so she instead planted her lips back onto Lexa’s. Lexa continued to work her makeout magic, and was soon pulling at the bottom of Clarke’s ridden up dress. 

“Can I take this off?” she whispered in that dead sexy Australian accent and Clarke almost fell apart right there right then. This was the furthest she had ever been with another girl, but she felt ready. She nodded and Lexa pulled the dress up tantalizingly slowly, revealing Clarke’s panties and flat stomach. Eventually Clarke’s boobs popped out of the dress and it was quickly discarded over her head and across the room. Lexa’s eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. She had been fantasying about Clarke’s tits for the past two days but such fantasies hadn’t done them justice. They were round and perky and huge and perfect. She looked up into Clarke’s eyes seeking permission, which was eagerly granted. She ran one hand up Clarke’s side before cupping her boob, kneading it gently in a way that had Clarke moaning. Her mouth found the other, raking her teeth over the nipple and she felt Clarke squirm and the heat of her arousal against her. 

“Can I touch you?” Clarke managed to stammer out after Lexa had worshiped her boobs for a good 10 minutes. Lexa nodded and reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it fall away. Clarke’s eyes widened and she slowly brought her hands up Lexa’s sides to cup them. She had never touched another girl’s boobs before and she was immediately hooked on Lexas. They were perfect. She spent a little time exploring them, Lexa kneading her ass and letting out the occasional gasp when Clarke rubbed her nipple. Lexa brought her lips back to Clarke’s and skillfully flipped them over, so that Clarke lay on her bed and Lexa hovered above her. Lexa ran one hand down Clarke’s stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties, before looking back up to her face and asking, “Are you comfortable with this?”

Clarke gulped, for the first time since she was a freshman, she was inexperienced in this area and that made her nervous.

“I want you more than anything Lex but I should probably let you know, I’ve never had sex with a girl before” she breathed, silently praying that this wouldn’t turn Lexa off. 

Lexa flashed her a reassuring sexy smirk and Clarke almost came undone again, feeling her nervousness dissolve. 

“I’d better make your first time memorable then” she whispered seductively, slipping her practiced hand under Clarke’s panties. Clarke moaned and gripped her bedsheets tightly, strapping in for the wildest ride of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I would chuck in Elyza Lex beacuse why not? this fandom and our coping mechanisms are bloody brilliant #MassMigration  
> *quick rant sorry but I need to vent*  
> i'm so mad about all the bullshit the writers are coming up with to cover their ass' right now, like that Clarke's bisexuality is a 'phase' like WTF what kind of message is that sending young bi people ?! I connect with Clarke so much BECAUSE she's bi and to have that ripped away just to make excuses for killing off Lexa is pathetic and honestly disgraceful.   
> ALYICA WANTED TO COME BACK and you still killed her off JRat that fuck up is on you


	8. The Spooning After

Clarke traced the intricate tattoo that ran from her girlfriend’s shoulder blade down her back as they spooned post sex. She hadn’t noticed Lexa’s multiple tattoos previously, but now that they were just laying together naked, her inner artist marveled at the ink designs. On her upper right arm was an intricate tribal piece, the detail absolutely astonishing Clarke. On her side along her ribs was some writing which Clarke could not decipher. And finally her favorite, Lexa’s back tattoo. It was also tribal, portraying a phoenix rising from a fire and Clarke found herself fascinated, continually running her fingers along it, tracing every last detail. Lexa turned around to face her, a beautiful but tired smile on her face. She cocked an eyebrow.

“So how was it?” Lexa queried playfully, but looking over Clarkes face carefully to register an honest opinion. 

“Fucking incredible, you’re so talented with your hands” Clarke breathed honestly, unable to come up with any other description for the way Lexa had worked her.

Lexa smirked, “So I’m guessing Finn never made you come like you just did, all 5 times” she added cockily. 

“He didn’t make me come even once to be completely honest, I just faked it to boost his ego” Clarke laughed, moving over so that her body was flush against Lexa’s, their legs intertwined. “That was the greatest sex I’ve ever had”   
Lexa chuckled and brought her lips down next to Clarke’s ear. 

“If that’s how I made you feel with my hands, imagine how good I am with my tongue” she whispered, voice dripping with seduction before placing kisses down Clarke’s neck and sucking on her pulse-point, eliciting a guttural moan from Clarke. Clarke swung her leg over Lexa and straddled her once more, Lexa’s hands running up to cub her boobs. Their lips met once more and they proceeded to have another makeout session, only breaking apart with the sound of Lexa’s text tone. She sighed and reached over to retrieve her phone from Clarke’s bedside table. 

 

Aunt Indra: Lexa it’s almost 10:30 are you sleeping over at Clarkes? If so make sure that you are being safe

Lexa snorted a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Clarke asked, running her hands through Lexa’s wild curls.

“Indra’s reminding me to have safe sex, I’m presume you’re clean?” Lexa asked with a sense of amusement.

Clarke blushed at the thought of Lexa’s aunt knowing that they were having sex. “Yep, totally clean”

“Also she’s asking if I’m sleeping over…”Lexa looked at Clarke with a look that told her it was her decision. Clarke flashed a sexy smirk, “Well it would be very unchivalrous to kick you out of my bed after you made me come at least 5 times not half an hour ago”. 

Lexa chuckled and quickly texted her aunt. 

 

Lexa: I’m crashing here and I’m always very prudent with these things Indra don’t you worry ;)

 

Aunt Indra: Oh epleni Alexandria *laughing emoji* reshop, ai chon sintaim yu ai op sha?

 

Lexa: Sha, reshop Indra. Hit yo bag op en rid yu op

 

Clarke peered over at Lexa’s phone and her eye’s widened. 

“Wait what is that? Do you speak another language?” she asked in confusion. Lexa looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

“Well my family has been in Australia for 3 generations now, but my mother’s family were originally from Trigeda in Eastern Europe, and we sort of just kept speaking the language at home some of the time. So my first language wasn’t English, fun fact about me” 

Clarke swooned, Lexa seemed even more attractive with this new information, if that was even possible. Lexa was so beautiful, smart, exotic in more ways than one and Clarke had to pinch herself to reaffirm that Lexa was lying in her bed naked right now. 

“So what’s she saying in…what’s the language called?” Clarke laughed. Lexa beamed, Clarke’s intrigue amusing her. 

“Trigedasleng, and she’s saying goodnight and that she’ll see me tomorrow. I told her goodnight and for her to go to bed and get some sleep. She’s been so stressed and tired out by this move you know?”

The text tone binged again and Clarke picked up the phone to read Indra’s text.

 

Aunt Indra: Ai hon yu in

 

Clarke tried to read it out loud and Lexa laughed and blushed a little. “That wasn’t too bad pronunciation actually”

“What did I just say Lexa?” Clarke blushed. 

“I love you” Lexa replied, looking deeply into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke felt her blush deepen and Lexa’s sexy laugh rippled through her. She passed the phone back and Lexa quickly texed a reply,

 

Lexa: Ai hod yu in seintaim 

 

, before placing her phone back on the nightstand and turning to face Clarke once more, yawning. Clarke looked her endearingly, before sitting all the way up, her boobs above the sheets and immediately distracting Lexa, who licked her lips with lust. 

“Easy there tiger” Clarke laughed, seeing the effect her body was having on the brunette, “we should probably head to bed since we have school tomorrow” 

Lexa nodded in agreement, “Could I borrow a shirt to go down and get my bag in?”

Clarke got up off the bed, feeling Lexa’s gaze on her ass as she strutted into her walk in wardrobe. She retrieved an oversized shirt for Lexa and slipped one over her own head. She walked out and threw the shirt at her girlfriend. Lexa caught it and slipped it on, before quickly heading downstairs. She returned moments later with the small bag she had brought. To Clarke’s astonishment she fished out what looked like an outfit and her toothbrush.   
“You sly fox, you planned on getting laid and sleeping over tonight!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa just smirked and replied, “No comment”. She laid out her outfit for the next day so it didn’t get much more crumpled, before following Clarke into her massive bathroom to brush her teeth. Lexa spied a huge bathtub and decided that one of these days, she and Clarke were definitely going to take a bath together, with maybe some other activities included. Clarke noticed Lexa looking at the tub and raised her eyebrows realizing what the brunette had in mind, a blush creeping up her neck again. 

 

Once they were done with their teeth the two slipped back into bed and Clarke turned out the lights. 

“Goodnight Lexa” Clarke whispered, sighing as her girl’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind. 

“Goodnight ai niron” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s hair as they both settled into a state of peace and contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this short lil chapter, thank you so much for your feedback its much appreciated!   
> thought I would have Lexa being able to speak Trig because I honestly love the language so much and I'll miss hearing Lexa speak it on the show :(   
> translation: ai niron = my love  
> did you guys note that Clarke accidentally said I love you to Lexa hehe


	9. The Morning After

Clarke awoke to feel the warm contact of Lexa against her back. The brunette’s arms were draped around her, one hand resting on her ribcage, tantalizingly close to her boob. Clarke suppressed a moan and nestled back into her girlfriend, feeling Lexa’s boobs pressing into her back. Lexa let out a small moan into Clarke’s hair. Clarke flipped herself over so that she was facing Lexa and smiled deeply, her dimples showing and Lexa reckoned that she had never before seen something so beautiful. 

“Good morning” Clarke said, looking over her gorgeous girl’s perfect face. She was flawless, even having just woken up. 

“Mornin’ Clarke” Lexa replied, her accent deep and husky, turning Clarke on. She pressed her lips to Lexa’s, this time being the one to seek permission to deepen the kiss. Lexa refused and chuckled into the kiss before pulling away.

“We have to get up for school” she mumbled, before sitting up in bed. Clarke gazed up at her pouting, which made Lexa chuckle deeply again. Clarke pushed herself up with a huff.

Lexa raised from the bed and pulled the t-shirt that was coving her off, making Clarke’s eyes widen with want. Lexa smirked in her direction, before grabbing her clothes and sashaying into the bathroom. Once Clarke had remembered how to breathe again she whispered “Fuck”, before getting up herself and heading into her closet. She put on a clean cheer uniform and pulled her shoulder length blonde waves into a high pony. Stepping out from the wardrobe, she wasn’t quite ready for the sight before her. 

Lexa was dressed in another pair of ripped jeans, only these were blue denim, and god did they do her legs justice. She wore a loose grey button down with a white collar that was unbuttoned to give Clarke a teasing look at her cleavage. She held her leather jacket in one hand and had her bag over her shoulder. Clarke hurriedly chucked on some light makeup, grabbed her book bag and the two headed downstairs. 

“Looks like Mum’s already left” Clarke noted as they reached the kitchen, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Do you have toast?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded, grabbing a couple of slices of bread and putting them into the toaster. 

“Do you want anything on it? Peanut butter? Jelly?” Clarke queried. 

Lexa looked at her and smirked, “Na, I’m set” before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small yellow and red tube. 

The toast popped up done and Clarke grabbed plates before laying the toast down before them. 

Lexa squeezed the tube and some thick black stuff came out onto the toast. Clarke watched with wide eyes as Lexa spread the stuff thickly before taking a bite and sighing in contentment. 

“What the hell is that?!” Clarke asked, extremely intrigued as to what Lexa was enjoying so wholeheartedly. 

“The one true love of my life, sorry babe but I can’t resist the charms”

Clarke shorted and blushed, “Let me see what this imposter that has stolen my girlfriend is?” She grabbed the tube and read the label. 

“Vegemite. You’re cheating on me with, wait what even is this…concentrated YEAST extract?” Clarke read from the tube in mock horror. Lexa shrugged her shoulders and held out her toast towards Clarke. 

“Do you wanna try some?” 

Clarke took the toast and hesitantly took a bite, before her eyes opened widely in shock and she spat it straight out into the sink. Lexa laughed and took her toast back, continuing to eat it with gusto.

“How the fuck can you eat that stuff?!” Clarke gagged, trying to get the salty taste out of her mouth with her PB&J toast. 

“I already told you Clarke, Vegemite is the love of my life!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes in mock disgust, “I’ll say, you carry a tube of the stuff around with you in your bag, that’s some hardcore commitment you’ve got going”. 

Lexa smirked, having finished her toast and headed off to brush her teeth. Clarke quickly followed suit and the girls headed out to the Audi to drive to school, fingers laced. 

"Hey Griff, Lexa! how was the study sleepover?" Raven and Octavia met them in the carpark. Clarke and Lexa had obviously let go of each others hand and just walked side by side like any platonic friends would. 

"Lexa fed me Vegemite" Clarke spat out, looking at Lexa in betrayal.

Raven burst out with laughter and Octavia smirked. 

"I have more if you're game to try at lunch Reyes?" Lexa teased and Raven's eyes lit up with the challenge. 

"You're on Woods!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I have hella uni (college) stuff to do but I'll try to get some more up tonight :)  
> I am guilty of being an extra hoe like Lexa and carrying around a tube of Vegemite (yes you can get the heavenly substance in tubes), especially when i'm overseas  
> Anyone else lost some/all motivation to watch the 100 right now? I mean I wanna support my favs but I'm just having such conflicting feelings about the show and what support I should give it


	10. The First Friday Arvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil warning: there's mention of underage drinking which I think taken more seriously in other places, but in Australia it's pretty much the cultural norm to start drinking around 16ish, we have an organised post-graduation drinking fest called Schoolies, for which almost everyone from Queensland is underage (best week of my life not gunna lie) and our legal age is 18 so it's way more chill  
> but if you don't agree with it, please skim over the parts of this chapter and you'll probably wanna skip the next one when i post it :)

Clarke sat at the island bench in Lexa’s house on Friday afternoon as her girlfriend prepared her ‘an Australian culinary delight’, as Lexa had put it which terrified Clarke after the Vegemite incident. This was the first time the two had hung out outside of school since Wednesday morning, for no reason other than high school was really busy. Clarke had cheer practices and tutoring, something that she had signed up to whilst extremely drunk and highly regretted. Who doesn’t love spending 2 hours trying to explain integration to some idiot who probably can’t tie his own shoes? 

Lexa herself had been busy, applying for jobs in the area and she had also been practically forced by the head of athletics the previous day into joining the track and field team. 

“So what he like googled you or something?” Clarke laughed as Lexa explained the situation whilst buttering some bread. 

“Yeah, he came up and was like,” putting on a ridiculous accent and puffing herself up to try and imitate Coach Osais’ bulk, “so Woods I’ve seen some pretty impressive things about your exploits in Australia, and I think that you would be a very valuable asset to our team here at Jaha. Training is at 4:00pm, don’t be late” 

“That’s insane! You must be pretty damn good, Atom and Wells are always complaining that Osais is such a hard ass when it comes to selections and that ‘no one is safe’, being invited to join the team is pretty much unheard of, you’ve made history” Clarke grinned and Lexa threw a small smirk over her shoulder. 

“I made history yesterday and I am making it again today, by introducing you to the delicacy that is fairy bread!” Lexa announced before placing before Clarke what she had been preparing. Clarke stared at it for a few seconds, not sure if her brain was processing properly. She glanced back up at Lexa, who was beaming with delight. Clarke’s eyes once more panned from the plate to Lexa, her eyebrows knotted.

“Lexa…” Clarke breathed, “This is sprinkles on bread”

Lexa blinked at her and crossed her arms before firmly stating, “No, it’s fairy bread” 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. 

“Come on you big baby, don’t shit on it until you at least try it!” Lexa whined, and the sound was oddly endearing to Clarke. 

“Okay babycakes, only because I’m into you” Clarke sassed, picking up one of the triangles of bread and examining it closely. It was literally bread, butter and 100’s of thousands. She took a hesitant bite, before opening her eyes wide and practically inhaling the remaining of the slice, picking up another. Lexa chuckled and smirked, before taking a triangle herself and nibbling contently. 

 

“So are you coming to the football game tonight? I’ll be cheering in my proper uniform, not my practice singlet” Clarke asked between bites of heaven, wagging her eyebrows at Lexa, who sighed. 

“As tempting as watching you flip around in nothing more than a sports bra and blissfully short skirt is, I can’t. I have a Skype date with Anya.” Lexa lit up a little as she said her sister’s name and that made Clarke immeasurably happy. 

“Well are you gunna go to the after-party? It’ll be at Bellamy’s house which is conveniently like a block away from here” Clarke silently prayed to a God that she didn’t really believe in that Lexa would come. And wear the red dress from the photo. Or any other tight dress really. It didn’t really matter because Clarke was planning to be taking whatever she was wearing off her anyways. 

“I guess, it’ll be nice to get back into the party scene and Indra and Gustus have gone away for the weekend” Lexa replied. “What do you guys drink?”

“You know the normal stuff; beer, a jungle juice of mysterious composition, shots, Monty's moonshine, that sort of thing” Clarke stated, eye’s examining Lexa’s reaction.

“No goon?” Lexa tipped her head. 

“What the hell is that?” Clarke asked. 

“Bagged wine. Cheap as chips and gets you hammered. Pretty much the national drink of young Australians. Can’t have a good party without a goon sack” Lexa explained, emerald eyes sparkling in a way that had Clarke swooning. 

“I’ll get Atom’s brother to pick some up, I’m keen to try it” Clarke chuckled and Lexa beamed at her. Clarke asked herself for the millionth time since Monday what she had possibly done as to deserve Lexa in her life. Her text tone broke the little moment and she glanced down at her phone.

 

Raven: Griff we got practice for tonight in 10, get your impeccably toned butt in your car and over here

 

Clarke’s eyes widened as she registered the time. 

“Shit Lex, I’m so sorry but I gotta run! Practice” 

Lexa nodded in understanding and walked Clarke to the door. 

“Goodluck tonight, I’m sure you’ll be amazing” she said sweetly, before pressing her lips to Clarkes. Clarke moaned against her lips and ran her tongue against Lexa’s. She was considering ditching practice so she could keep kissing her girlfriend forever, but Lexa pulled away, the more responsible of the two evidently. 

“Party starts at 9, I’ll see you there. Wear something hot yeah?” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, before walking down the path to her car, swinging her hips subtly as she went. Lexa had to clamp her mouth shut to save from drooling. Clarke would truly be the death of her. 

 

It was 6pm and Lexa sat at her laptop waiting for Anya to Skype her. She glanced back at the text she had received from her sister 15 minutes ago. 

 

Anya: Ai ste komba raun hou nau, ai op yu dena 

 

Lexa smiled, Anya was on the way home from her tutorial and she would see her soon. 

Lexa and Anya were extremely close, having been through a lot together. They tended to only speak Trig to each other, English digging up some painful family memories that they both much preferred stayed buried. Lexa’s laptop screen showed that she had a call and she eagerly accepted. 

And just like that, with the wonders of technology, sisters on opposite sides of the world were face to face once more. Anya and Lexa were so similar in appearance you could immediately pick them as siblings, but also different at the same time. They shared the features of tanned skin, high cheekbones and as sharp jawline, although Anya’s cheekbones were far more pronounced than Lexa’s. Lexa had inherited their mothers large round emerald eyes, whilst Anya’s were a little smaller, more almond shaped and a deep chocolate brown. Anya had dyed her dark brown hair a blonde ombre with streaks, which suited her immensely, also it was more on the wavy side, Lexa having inherited the wild curls. Anya wore a grin on her face and Lexa could feel herself with one just as goofy to match. 

“Lexa! How’s it going over there?!” Anya launched into conversation in Trig enthusiastically and Lexa complied, so overjoyed to be talking to her sister again. The two talked about school and other stuff like that for hours before Anya asked the magic question.

“You’ve met a girl haven’t you? I can feel your glow through my bloody screen” Anya laughed and Lexa blushed deeply. 

“Knew it, can’t pull the socks over my eyes, so what’s her name?” 

“Clarke” Lexa replied, before looking at her hands in her lap. Anya laughed a booming chuckle. 

“Classic, falling for a girl with a guy’s name. But enough with the airy-fairy bullshit Lex, I know that you’re bursting to gush about her, so go ahead” 

Lexa took that as the invitation it was, letting lose all of her feelings, pouring her heart and soul out to her sister. 

“She so amazing Onya, and so beautiful. Her hair is the colour of gold, no the sun, no wait gold in the sun! She has like the most fucking amazing body ever, she’s a cheerleader which is stereotypical of a hot girl but I don’t even care! And she’s so smart, she’s in all advanced classes and she’s going to be a doctor and…” she must have gushed about 10 minutes straight, before finally running out of breath and noticing Anya chuckling and shaking her head. 

“Lexa you useless lesbian, you’re so bloody whipped” 

“I am not” Lexa protested, crossing her arms. As she did so she noticed the time, it was 8:30. 

“Shit, I have to go sorry On. Meeting Clarke at a party in a little bit” 

Anya laughed again and made a whip lash movement with her hands. 

“I’m only going cuz Clarke’s getting me goon” Lexa tried to argue, which only made Anya laugh harder. 

“Sounds like she’s just as head over heels as you. Have fun and be careful, I’ll call you again soon” 

The two said their goodbyes and Lexa closed her laptop. She opened up her closet and pondered what she should wear. ‘Clarke said to look hot, so hot I will look’ she conceded, pulling one of her tight black dresses off the hanger. She pulled it on, noting how the cross over at the front revealed massive amounts of cleavage and how the dress hugged her figure to perfection. She looked sexy as hell. Lexa fixed up her makeup and pulled on a pair of heels before grabbing her phone and a key. She set off to the Blake’s, the anticipation of seeing Clarke giving her a pre party buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else living for the shade being thrown at JRat by the cast (some more than others)? I love the cast so much, so I'm happy for them that the show got renewed, I just want JRat replaced as showrunner for next season because he's running it into the ground


	11. The After-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: underage drinking and non-explicit sexy times (once again I'm not writing the actual smut, just implying it, so feel free to insert your fav smutty one-shot by another author if you wish :) )

Clarke had been at the after-party at the Blakes' for around half an hour now. Most of the footballers were already off their faces, celebrating a win against Becca High. She kept a keen eye out for her girl as she maintained a tipsy conversation with Bell. She squirmed a little under his gaze, she could feel him subtly checking her out. Clarke was after all dressed to impress.

She had on a tight blue and white high waisted mini-skirt that accentuated her ass and a VERY low cut black crop that left a sliver of her stomach exposed. Clarke tried to ignore his leering but she couldn’t help but pick up on his flirtatious banter. Sure they were best friends and he was a decent guy, but ever since her split from Finn Bell had been trying to come on to her. And simply put she was not the slightest bit interested, because she had the hottest girlfriend in the entire world. She just wished she had the guts to tell him that. But Clarke knew that Bell had an adversity to homosexuals.  
When Nathan Miller came out, Bell had helped his teammates to get him kicked off the squad and then they had beat him to such a pulp that he ended up moving schools. Clarke shivered at the memory of Nate’s face after that beating, and suddenly felt a pang of fear for Lexa. Finn and Murphy knew, why hadn’t they told anyone yet? Were they just bidding their time? Clarke didn’t know and that scared the shit outta her. 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when she and Bell were joined by Atom and Wells. 

“Your friend Lexa is fucking incredible you know?” Atom mused and Clarke thought ‘yeah, I know’. 

“She can run like the wind, both sprints and long distance! And she does high jump, and hurdles and she’s just so good! You could practically see trophies in Osais’ eyes” Wells joked and Clarke gave an obligatory giggle, before her eyes fell on a familiar boobs, barely covered by a black dress. She gulped and let out a “Speak of the devil” as Lexa made her way over. 

Lexa was going to be the end of Clarke she swore to god. The dress was black and tight, hugging the curves from her ass to her waist. Her cleavage was mouth-watering, exposed by a cross over haltered top to the dress. Her hair was loose in cascading curls framing her beautiful face. She smiled in welcome at the group and they all swooned. 

“Lex! So happy you made it” Clarke leaned in for a one armed hug, almost moaning from the electricity that flowed through her as she touched Lexa. Bellamy raised his beer in welcome. 

“It’s nice to see you” he said wholeheartedly and Clarke noticed how hard he was trying to keep is eyes on Lexa’s face. Like she had said, decent guy. 

“Ditto!” Lexa replied, “Thanks for the invite through Clarke”. Atom and Wells weren’t nearly as chivalrous as Bellamy, raking their eyes over Lexa’s body, tongues practically hanging out, so Clarke shot them a pointed look to snap them out of it before Lexa noticed. 

“So Lex, Atom and Wells tell us you’re pretty damn good at track and field” Clarke struck up the conversation. 

“Whatever they said I’m sure they were exaggerating” Lexa laughed and had all four of them swooning again. 

“No really I saw you at training, you’re absolutely incredible! What events do you compete?” Wells queried. Atom just nodded along like an idiot. 

“Umm well back at home I was on team for 400 and 800, as well as 100 hurdles and high jump” Lexa said.

“By team you mean the Australian youth team yeah? I googled it” Wells stated matter-o-factually and Lexa looked at the floor for a second in embarrassment. 

“You were on the Australian national team?!” Clarke asked, absolutely amazed. Lexa flashed a small modest smile and nodded. Clarke once again found herself absolutely blown away by how incredible Lexa was and again questioned how she had managed to knap her. 

“Well I think this newfound information constitutes a congratulatory drink! Come with me to get one?” Clarke asked Lexa, subtly raising one of her eyebrows in a seductive look. 

“Sure! I’ll see you guys later” the two bid the boys goodbye and headed into the kitchen. Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa further into the house, stopping when they came to the laundry. They entered and Clarke closed the door behind them. Before she had time to even think, Lexa’s lips were against her, giving her a passionate kiss that she gladly returned. She felt Lexa’s hands on her ass and she whimpered into the kiss, making Lexa chuckle wickedly. 

“Sorry, you just look so hot I couldn’t help myself” Lexa whispered as she pulled away and Clarke felt a heat rising within her. She then remembered the actual reason they were in the laundry and quickly fished out the cardboard box from her bag on the floor. 

“Surprise! I got your ‘goon’” she revealed, grinning proudly as Lexa’s eyes opened wide. Lexa took the cardboard box and hurriedly opened it, extracting a large silver sack that looked like it was made of tin foil. It had an opening similar to a keg at the bottom, which Lexa positioned at the mouth, holding the bag up and allowing the liquid to gush into her mouth. After a couple of mouthfuls, Lexa offered the sack to Clarke. Clarke took it cautiously and copied what Lexa had done. The alcohol had a strange taste, similar to cheap champagne, but Clarke was immediately hooked. 

“Shit, that’s great!” she mused. Lexa flashed a tipsy smile her way. 

“Told you so! Come on let’s go party”

 

Clarke and Lexa spent the next couple of hours socializing with various party-goers, getting progressively drunker and drunker. As the time approached midnight, Lexa got a text from Clarke.

 

Clarke: Meet me in the third room along on the second floor, come alone xx

 

Lexa climbed the stairs, from what she could make out this level was practically deserted other than O and Lincoln making out in the first room she came to. The third room was dark and Lexa nearly jumped out of her skin as the door was closed behind her and a pair of hands drifted down to cup her ass. She calmed down immediately as she felt Clarke’s lips against hers and one of Clarke’s hands moved to turn on a night-light beside the bed. Lexa brought one of her hands up to grip Clarke’s neck, the other moving to cup one perfect breast over her top. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this here?” she whispered seductively in Clarke’s ear, before leaning down to trail kisses down Clarke’s neck. Clarke let out a whimper, which only encouraged Lexa to keep moving further down. 

“Y-yeah” Clarke managed to get out as Lexa kissed down between her boobs, “I’ve locked the door and this is the spare room, so Bell and O won’t mind”, before collapsing into a moaning mess as Lexa whispered, “Good” before pulling Clarke’s top over her head with one swift, expert movement, mouth and hands moving to play with Clarke’s chest. Clarke felt herself being pushed onto the bed, but she took this opportunity to flip them over, reaching down and pulling Lexa’s dress over her head fairly awkwardly and with a limited degree of skill. But Lexa didn’t seem to mind, lying almost naked beneath Clarke looking deeply into her eyes. 

“I’m going to try to do what you did the other night, but can you help me out? Tell me what you like and stuff? Guide me baby, I want to make you come” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and the brunette shivered with anticipation. 

“Will do babe, give me all you got” she teased, raising one eyebrow sassily, and with that, Clarke pushed her hand under Lexa’s thong.

 

Lexa lay naked in bed recovering from her first orgasm with Clarke. The blond lay tucked in her arms, recovering herself from the orgasm Lexa had given her with her leg, something Clarke previously didn’t know was possible, whilst she had been fingering her. Sex with Lexa was the greatest experience of Clarke’s life and she wanted nothing more than to be naked with her, 24/7. ‘So this is actual good sex, I always just figured it was overrated’ Clarke thought back to her previous encounters with Finn and a couple of other guys. She hadn’t ever come until Lexa, and she had never felt such a supreme connection in bed with a person before. She rolled over to plant a kiss to her girl’s lips, before regrettingly pulling away. 

“We probably need to get up and going, you’re still fine if I sleep at yours tonight yeah?” Clarke asked, giving Lexa puppy dog eyes. 

“Clarke, you do realize that the only time’s you’ll be leaving my bed this whole weekend are for food and pee breaks?” Lexa whispered and Clarke shivered. 

“What about showers, wouldn’t want me to smell would you?” she gulped as Lexa trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. 

“I think that we can transfer some bedroom activities to the shower don’t you?” Lexa said in a tone that could almost be described as innocent, which caused Clarke to feel an extreme flush of heat down there and moan. Lexa chuckled and proceeded to get up and find her panties and dress. Clarke followed suit and they headed downstairs. 

They hadn’t been missed, most of the occupants of the house had left or were too far gone to notice the absence of the pair. They found Bell making out with Harper and waved goodbye, before walking back to Lexa’s, hands laced together as if they were the only two people on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is sooo much fluff in this fic, but honestly there can never be enough clexa fluff to balance out the shitstorm that is canon :/  
> the angst in this fic is coming tho, so strap yourselves in


	12. The Lazy Saturday

True to Lexa’s word, Clarke had spent the majority of the day in Lexa’s bed. She had awoken to the smell of pancakes and came downstairs to see a feast prepared for her. They had eaten and washed up, before heading back to bed. It was drizzling outside, so all Clarke felt like was snuggling up to Lexa, but they both had a lot of homework to do. This is where Clarke found herself as the time neared 5pm, legs intertwined with Lexa’s as they lay side by side on their stomachs discussing the finer details of the cause of the First World War. 

“It was all because of that bloody sandwich” Lexa muttered angrily, laying her head into her textbook in defeat. Clarke laughed lightly at how dramatic her girlfriend could be. Lexa looked up at Clarke, her expression relaying how completely done she was.

“I’ll bet it wasn’t even a nice sandwich! Why did he have to go get a sandwich right there and right then huh?” She looked back to the picture of Gavrilo Princip. “Get rekt you bloody Serbian, you started a fucking war!” she punched the textbook and Clarke was taken aback by her passion. Lexa looked over to Clarke and grimaced in apology. 

“Sorry, I just really like history ok?” Clarke laughed and shut her own textbook, before reaching over and closing Lexa’s as well. 

“I think we’ve done enough World History for today, what’s next on the agenda?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in a way that she hoped looked sexy. Lexa licked her lips and scanned her eyes from Clarkes down to her lips and back up again. 

“I’m sure we can find something fun to preoccupy ourselves with” Lexa replied, her voice dripping with seduction. Before Clarke could act on Lexa’s clear invitation for a makeout session, her phone started to buzz with activity. She glanced at it and noted it was the group chat she had with Raven and O, and there were capital letters. 

“Hold that thought for just one sec, looks like either Raven or O are having a mental breakdown.” Lexa nodded and sat back, watching as her girlfriend examined the messages. 

 

Raven: GRIFF HELP! O’s head looks like it’s about to explode  
Raven: Update - about to violently explode  
Raven: Violently explode like the homemade fireworks I made for New Years

 

O: I’M FUCKING LIVID THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH

 

Raven: Ooo there it is

 

O: CLARKE  
O: BELLAMY HAS THE BIGGEST DICK ON THIS FUCKING PLANET

 

Raven: Wait what

 

Clarke: What

 

O: HOLY SHIT I MEANT *IS  
O: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT 

 

Clarke: Ok O, take a break from texting for one sec before you break your screen  
Clarke: Raven, what did he do?

 

Raven: Ok so last night Linc slept over in O’s room, which as you know Bell has forbade

 

Clarke: Yeah but he does it all the time anyways  
Clarke: he just climbs out the window and down the tree to make his escape before Bell finds out

 

Raven: well yeah let’s just say he didn’t make it out in time this morning

 

Clarke: oh shit

 

Raven: yeah 

 

O: WE WERE FUCKING NAKED CLARKE  
O: BELL COMES BARGING IN ALL LIKE I MADE WAFFLES AND THEN SEES LINC  
O: LOSES HIS FUCKING SHIT AND ENDS UP KICKING HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE INTO THE RAIN IN NOTHING BUT HIS BOXERS  
O: AND THEN HE PRETTY MUCH IMPRISONED ME IN MY ROOM 

 

Raven: we had lunch plans so I went over to see why she didn’t show and stumbled across the shitstorm

 

O: RAVEN RESCUSED ME AND MY PHONE

 

Raven: and long story short, O needs somewhere to vent, I need somewhere to eat, so we’re heading over to yours

 

Clarke’s eye’s widened with panic. 

Clarke: you’re welcome to but I’m not home

 

Raven: what? Where else would you be on a rainy Saturday afternoon?

 

Clarke: I’m at Lexa’s, we’re going over some world history together and then having a sleepover

 

Raven: can we crash?

 

Clarke looked guiltily up from her phone to Lexa’s inquisitive face. As much as Clarke wanted alone time with her girlfriend, her best friends really needed her right now. 

“What’s up babe?” Lexa asked, seeing the almost forlorn expression across her girl’s round face.

“O’s had a huge fight with Bell so she and Raven are looking for somewhere to vent and chill” Clarke began, trying to work out how to ask without sounding really rude. Lexa’s eyes opened in understanding and registered what Clarke was trying to ask. 

“They can come here and hang if they want” she stated, clearly a little disappointed that her time alone with Clarke was being intruded on, but she understood how important Clarke’s friends were to her. 

“Really?! Thank you so much Lex, I owe you big time!” Clarke embraced Lexa in a hug, which turned very fast into a sexual one, for Lexa began to kiss lightly down her neck. Clarke moaned and tilted her head to the side to allow Lexa more room. Lexa trailed back up and lightly bit Clarke’s earlobe, making her almost come undone and let out a whimper. 

“I’ll be collecting on that shortly” she whispered into Clarke’s ear, before hopping up off the bed to put away her textbook and heading downstairs, leaving a hot and bothered Clarke.

The blonde took a minute to regained conscious thought and quickly texted Raven and O. 

Clarke: Lexa is cool for you guys to join!

 

Raven: Tell that darling Aussie she’s a legend, and could she possibly order some food I’m starved

 

O: yeah same all of this being furious and plotting to murder your brother shit has really made me hungry

 

Clarke: we will order the pizza now, address is 34 Prince St, just like a block from yours O

 

Raven: see you guys soon, we will bring the chocolate and icecream

 

Clarke chuckled before going downstairs, where she found Lexa on the phone. 

“Ai ste os, swega kiln! Yu ste komba raun tu sitaim sha?” she winked at Clarke and mouthed ‘Indra’. Clarke nodded and just stood listening in wonder, she hadn’t before heard Lexa speak so much of her native language and it was honestly turning Clarke on. 

“En’s ogud, kom tona gou fou nau. Gon ai nomon.”Lexa glanced over towards Clarke. 

“Ai souda gyon au, Klark raun hier.” Clarke perked up at the sound of her name and Lexa sent her a small smile, causing Clarke to blush a little. 

“Leida, Indra. Ai hondes yu in seintaim”. Lexa hung up the phone and walked over to Clarke, pushing her lips to the blondes. Clarke immediately deepened the kiss, placing her hands on Lexa’s hips. 

“You’re so hot when you speak that” Clarke whispered, eliciting a small moan from Lexa, who promptly ran her hands under Clarke’s thighs and picked her up with ease. Clarke whimpered as she felt herself being placed on top of the island bench and one of Lexa’s hands feeling up under her shirt, placing it on her boob. But before things could get any more heated, they were interrupted very spectacularly by Raven and O bursting in the front door.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” the sound of Raven’s confused yell probably reached O’s house a block away. “WHY IS LEXA TOUCHING YOUR BOOB?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops haha looks like they've been busted ;)  
> heads up to any bellamy stans reading this, more shit is going down with him very shortly sorry
> 
> I'm living for all the things we are trending like woke up this morning to CW STOP JASON ROTHENBURG  
> I love this fandom so much, JRat fucked with the wrong demographic


	13. The Second Outing

Lexa had her hands off Clarke in an instant and the blonde jumped down from her place on the table. Clarke’s eyes were wide open in panic. They panned from Lexa’s equally concerned face, to those of Raven and O, who both stood with mouths hanging open. What plausible bullshit answer to Raven’s question could she possibly give? Lexa’s was feeling her non-existent abs and went too high accidently? She was performing a breast exam, checking for cancerous lumps? Clarke almost laughed at how fucking screwed she was. 

“Umm…” she stuttered, unable to even look her two best friends in the eye. Lexa shot her a reassuring look, which told Clarke that she didn’t mind what she chose to say. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you guys…Lexa and I are sorta…” she stammered, unable to form the words. 

“Fucking?” Raven asked with a Raven-ish blasé laugh, which dripped with sarcasm. 

“Well yeah, dating is a more accurate description, but that is involved I guess”, Clarke managed, scanning her friends faces for their reactions.

Octavia closed her mouth and just kept on staring, her dark eyes moving between Lexa, Clarke and Raven. Raven however burst out into a fit of laughter and started to lightly slap Octavia on the shoulder. 

“I fucking knew it! The Reyes gaydar strikes again! I called Lexa on her first day after homeroom and you bet me 10 bucks I was wrong, so pay up O!” Lexa and Clarke stared at Raven, who seemed completely unfazed by the news. 

Octavia turned to Raven, “Raven, get your brain off money and your ego for one minute would you?! In case you haven’t noticed, Clarke Griffin just told us SHE is dating a GIRL! That makes her gay too and I don’t think that you called that one”, which shut Raven up immediately, and she turned her gaze back to the newly revealed couple. 

“Bi actually, but you have a point O, guess I flew under your radar Raven” Clarke tried to make a joke, still unsure quite how the two were taking this. Raven furrowed her eyebrows and breathed a loud sigh out. Octavia kept glancing at Raven, as if for reassurance. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us you’re into girls as well?” Raven broke the ice, taking a couple of steps towards Clarke, which Octavia hesitantly ghosted. Clarke looked at the floor, nerves tearing her apart. 

“I was afraid” Clarke stammered out, looking up at her best friends. “I didn’t know how to even tell you guys! I was afraid that you would see me differently, that you wouldn’t accept me”

Raven and O shared a look, before Octavia was the one to speak, “Oh you giant dork Clarke, of course we accept you!” Clarke’s eyes widened with surprise but also immeasurable joy. 

“Yeah Griff,” Raven added, “We don’t mind that you are into Lexa or that she’s a girl, you’re the same Clarke Griffin you ever were. You aren’t getting out of being our best friend that easy missy!” Clarke flung herself into the two girl’s arms and the three shared a group hug. When they pulled away Clarke was crying tears of joy and both O and Raven were tearing up as well. 

“But what about everyone else? You guys remember what happened when Miller came out right?” Clarke blubbered. 

“Fuck what everyone else thinks Clarke, especially my dickhead of a brother! You’re clearly VERY happy with Lexa and that’s all that matters to us” Octavia stated firmly.

“Yeah”, Raven added once more with a laugh, “We stayed friends with you post The Chocolate Cake Incident in 8th grade, you’re stuck with us through this as well”

Clarke gushed a million thank yous and Lexa stood contently in the background, absolutely over the moon for Clarke. She knew that her friends’ acceptance meant a lot to her and seeing her this happy made Lexa beam. Raven eyed her and strode over, giving her a pointed look. 

“If you hurt Clarke, you’ll be answering to us” she warmed playfully, being joined in front of Lexa by O. 

“You can ask Finn” O added slyly, “it’s not a fun experience”. 

Lexa assured them that she wouldn’t with a laugh and Clarke couldn’t help but lean over and peck her on the lips. Raven and O were taken back for a moment but quickly hid it, O mumbling something like ‘guess we have to get used to that now’. The doorbell rang, hailing the arrival of the pizza, and the continuation of the night. The four girls watched BRING IT ON in the family room, something that Lexa had never seen and when she admitted that fact, was heavily chastised for. 

“Go easy guys, she’s just a smol uncultured Aussie” Clarke defended her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her in a mock ‘defense’ against Raven and O. They just laughed, Raven making a whiplash noise and O making the cracking hand movements. Once the pizza was gone and the movie nearing its conclusion, Raven realized something dire. 

“Shit O, in our hurry to leave the shitstorm at your place we totally forgot to grab the icecream and chocolate we said we’d bring” she admitted, looking over at the cuddling couple with true remorse. In Raven’s mind and heart, food ruled supreme and this apparent lack of dessert was a tragedy. 

“Oh don’t worry about it Raven! Do you guys want a Golden Gaytime? I was just about to go get one” Lexa offered sweetly, not expecting the reaction of open mouths and wide eyes she received from all three of her companions. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before Raven stammered out a reply, 

“Are you suggesting like a…foursome?”

Lexa’s eyes opened wide and she palmed her face in realization. Bloody useless Americans, she swore to god. 

“Oh jeez no! I didn’t realize how that must have sounded to non-Australians! A Golden Gaytime is a kind of icecream we have at home, Indra just got a bunch shipped in!” she explained, receiving slightly disbelieving looks back. 

“You’re fucking with us right?!” Clarke queried, her beautiful blue eyes very confused. Lexa shook her head and rushed off to the kitchen, returning with a yellow box that indeed did read Golden Gaytime. Clarke fished a packaged icecream block out and passed the box along. 

“It appears she speaks the truth, and what a fucking delicious truth at that. I’d have myself a Golden Gaytime every day of the week” Raven mused, nibbling at the biscuit crumbs and chocolate that coated her third icecream. Clarke grinned and snuggled into Lexa, kissing her sweetly, tasting the remanence of her icecream on her lips. Everything in this moment was perfect. Clarke had her friends, who had accepted her for who she was, and she had her beautiful girlfriend. Just for now, she could ignore how hard it would be firstly to come out to everyone and dealing with the shit that would surely follow. For the first time in a long time, Clarke could just be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay O and Raven accept her! good friends are honestly hard to find, but the greatest blessing when you do  
> kinda stole the Golden Gaytime thing off tumblr, but something similar has happened to me in real life with Americans and it was bloody hilarious  
> some more fluff next chapter, before the storm hits ;)


	14. The Last Supper/Lunch

Clarke loved the feeling of waking up in Lexa’s arms, their bodies pressed against each other, legs intertwined. She felt so calm, so safe, so at home. Raven and O had headed back to Raven’s late last night, after which Clarke and Lexa had pretty much collapsed into bed. But Clarke had woken up feeling refreshed, not at all tired and extremely horny. She stifled a moan as she felt Lexa’s calm sleeping breaths against her neck, not wanting to wake her girlfriend. She carefully rolled so that she was facing Lexa, taking in her beauty. High cheekbones, huge eyes now closed accentuating her long lashes, perfectly done eyebrows, pouty full lips that just begged for Clarke’s to join them. She was an absolute angel, and she was hers. 

Clarke’s angel stirred, her eyelids fluttering up to reveal those dreamy emerald orbs that enticed Clarke to get lost in them. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Mornin’ Clarke” she whispered, running her eyes from Clarkes to her lips and back. 

“Good morning babe” Clarke replied, unable to hold back, capturing Lexa’s lips in hers. Lexa chuckled into the kiss, before pulling back and placing her forehead on Clarkes, their noses touching. 

“I think we should take a shower, what are your thoughts?” Lexa asked both playful and extremely seductively at the same time, sending Clarke a small sultry smirk. 

Clarke felt weak, weak with want and love, “I think that is an excellent proposition” she answered, smirking back at Lexa, before getting out of bed and sashaying to the bathroom, a very turned-on Lexa hot on her tail. 

 

Once they were done with their ‘shower’, Lexa made Clarke avocado on toast, before adding Vegemite to her own. 

“How can you do that to a perfectly good avocado on toast?!” Clarke put her hand on her chest in not completely mock disapproval. 

“Are you kidding? Avo on toast with Vegemite is probably my favorite thing in the world!” Lexa replied, throwing Clarke a cheeky grin. 

“Your favorite thing apart from me that is” Clarke jabbed back playfully, earning a small blush from Lexa, who mumbled under her breath. The two ate in contentment before finishing up and heading back upstairs. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Lexa queried, sitting on her bed cross-legged, staring up at Clarke with adoration. Clarke grinned, she had been planning this day since Wednesday night and it was going to be perfect. 

“We are going to the beach. Bluehaven to be exact, the place where you first kissed me”

Lexa just stared at Clarke, her mouth twitched into a smile that she couldn’t wipe off her face. Her girlfriend was such a hopeless romantic, but this was just one of the many things she adored about Clarke. Clarke was a can of worms, every day Lexa learnt something new about her and fell in deeper. For Clarke, it was much the same.

“Sounds beauty” Lexa breathed. 

“Good, you get changed and maybe pack some snacks? I’ll go home and grab my stuff”

Clarke kissed Lexa goodbye before hurrying up the road to retrieve her car from outside the Blake’s where she had parked it on Friday night. To her surprise, Bellamy was in the front yard shirtless. Clarke could admit the guy had the nice body that footballers tended to, but she preferred Lexa’s abs. 

“Hey Clarke!” Bell greeted with a grin and Clarke shot him a less enthusiastic one back. 

“Hi Bell”

“Have you seen my sister? She left with Raven last night and didn’t come home” Clarke rolled her eyes at this. 

“I don’t blame her after what you did yesterday, they came over to Lexa’s for a girls night and then went back to Raven’s, so I would try there” she almost spat, and Bell held up his hands. 

“Ok, ok, easy tiger. What are you up to today?” he grinned, flipping his curly hair in a way Clarke suspected was meant to be flirty. 

“Hanging out with Lexa” Clarke answered curtly, opening the door to her car. 

“Wow again? You guys sure have become tight friends fast!” Bell replied, eyeing Clarke with what she feared may be suspicion, “No offense but I don’t know if I like her, I get a weird vibe, like that she’s not like other girls” he continued, causing Clarke to shoot him a death stare. 

“Bellamy quit being such a deadshit it doesn’t suit you” 

“Deadshit?” Bellamy chocked his head, confused with Clarke’s unfamiliar choice of insult. 

“Some Australian slang I learnt from Lexa, I think what it means is pretty self-explanatory, now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere to be” Clarke sassed, closing her car door and speeding off towards home. 

 

Clarke was back at Lexa’s to pick her up before she knew it. Clarke had opted for her black string bikini, which complemented her hips and showed a massive amount of cleavage. She had thrown a lacy white shirt over the top and wore a tight denim skirt over her bottoms. She honked her horn to signal to Lexa to come out, far too lazy to text. But holy hell when Lexa stepped out of the house did Clarke go into a trance. Lexa was wearing extremely short ripped denim shorts and a THRILLS sleeveless crop top that ended loosely around her ribs, exposing a decent amount of her toned stomach to Clarke’s wandering eyes. Clarke’s mouth watered, wondering what colour bikini Lexa had on under there. Her girlfriend entered the car and they were off, sneaking glances at each other when they thought the said other wasn’t looking. 

The weather was a little overcast, so not the most ideal for a beach picnic, but neither minded, just happy to be in each other’s company. Clarke set down the blanket towards the back of the beach, under the shade of a couple of low hanging trees. The beach was pretty much empty, there was an elderly couple at the other end, along with a family with small children which was packing up to leave. Clarke forgot her sunscreen in the car, so regrettably had to run back up to get it. Lexa got to work setting out the food she had brought. She had cooked some snags, bringing some bread and tomato sauce to go with them. For dessert she had cut up some pineapple and brought a packet of the holy-food that was the Tim Tam. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting milk, so they were unable to Tim Tam slam. She had however brought freshly squeezed orange juice, ready to be poured into the red party cups Clarke had provided. Now all she had to do was wait for Clarke to return. 

Said blonde hurried down the stairs to the beach, not wanting to be away from Lexa for very long. Her breath caught in her throat as she laid her eyes on her girlfriend. Lexa had stripped out of her clothes and now lay sunbathing on the end of the picnic blanket in nothing but her bikini and aviator sunglasses. The bikini was mint green with black lining, which accentuated Lexa’s sun kissed skin and Clarke gulped as she ran her eyes over Lexa’s defined abs. She was so fucking fit and Clarke found it so hot. Lexa glanced over at Clarke, a sly smirk playing at her lips. Clarke quickly lost her own clothes, feeling Lexa’s gaze on her. She swore she could see Lexa’s eyes widen under her sunglasses at the sight of her cleavage when she lay on her stomach facing her. 

“So what exotic Aussie foods am I trying today?” Clarke teased, looking at the spread with intrigue, “Sausages in bread with ketchup?” to which Lexa pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Well we call them snags, and its tomato sauce not ketchup. Bloody Americans” she muttered, eliciting a wide grin from Clarke, who grabbed a sausage, putting in a slice of bread, adding the ‘tomato sauce’ and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Lexa with sheer wonder and contentment. 

“Holy hell, this is the greatest fucking sausage I’ve ever had in my life! What kind of meat is this?”

Lexa’s own eyes opened wide and she looked down at the blanket, a blush entering her cheeks and she mentally slapped herself and muttered “Oh shit I forgot”

“You forgot what Lex?!” Clarke pushed, looking at her snag with suspicion. 

Lexa glanced back at her sheppishly before stating, “I totally forgot that they were roo snags”

“Wait roo…you mean like a kangaroo?” Clarke stared wide eyed from Lexa to her meal and back, “I’m eating a fucking KANGAROO?” 

“Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe, we eat it all the time, it’s my favorite actually” Lexa spluttered out, trying to remedy the situation, “It’s literally just like you guys eating elk, same exact thing”

“They’re so cute tho…” Clarke sighed looking fondly at the snag as if to apologize to it. “But I guess it is the same huh? And I don’t blame you for it being your fave, this shit is delicious”

Lexa’s face lit up, relieved that Clarke was accepting and willing to eat the interesting choice of meat. 

“You can try croc the next time you’re over, tastes like chicken” she teased, Clarke’s eyes growing wide again before she playfully slapped Lexa on the leg. 

 

The picnic continued nicely, the girls moving on to the pineapple before finally, Lexa cracked open the packet of Tim Tams and offered one to Clarke. Clarke took it hesitantly, honestly still a little afraid of any food Lexa gave her claiming it was a ‘delicacy’. She waited for Lexa to take a bite of her own before taking one herself. Clarke felt her senses become overwhelmed by chocolatey goodness and she think she may have melted right there and right then. She caught Lexa smirking at her and she instinctually pressed her lips to the brunettes. Lexa opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Clarke could taste chocolate and pineapple and something just distinctly Lexa. They pulled apart and lay contently side by side, enjoying being together in their own little world. 

 

All too soon the sun was setting and it was time to leave. Clarke dropped Lexa home, sealing an incredible date with a kiss and a quick “see you tomorrow”. Clarke then headed home herself, surprised to see her mother’s car in the garage. She entered the house and almost squealed when she saw him. Her father was standing in the kitchen discussing something firmly with her mother but Clarke didn’t pay her any mind, she ran straight into his arms. Jake picked her up as much as he could and spun her around. She had always been daddy’s little girl, even though he was very rarely home. 

“Hey kiddo!” he greeted, putting his daughter down.

“Dad! When did you get here?! I thought you had to stay in the city this weekend?” Clarke asked, ignoring the daggers her mom was shooting her.

“I was just popping home to grab some stuff, also I’m stuck in the city straight for the next few weeks so I thought I would see my two favorite girls while I could” Clarke pulled him into a hug again, overjoyed he was here, but also deeply sad that it would be the last time for a month or more. 

“I was just discussing with your father that you haven’t been home all weekend, where have you been young lady?” Abby chastised, causing Clarke to roll her eyes as she broke out of the hug with Jake. 

“You’re hardly here mom, I’m surprised you noticed! And what does it matter that I’ve been out having a social life?” she sassed. 

“Clarke”, Abby warned, giving her the eye, “it is completely unacceptable for you to be forsaking your study to go out and party with those friends of yours all weekend!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes again, “I don’t just party mom, and actually I spent all day yesterday with Lexa studying!” Clarke then mentally face palmed, for her mother looked confused at the new name. 

“Lexa? I haven’t heard that name before” 

“News flash you don’t know most of my friends’ names Mom! And she’s Gustus’ niece, you know the new anesthesiologist?” Clarke sassed back. 

“Oh, yes well alright. He is a respectable man” Abby replied, a bit taken back. 

“Yeah, and Lexa’s a respectable girl. Now if you would excuse me, I’d like to spend some time alone with my father before he disappears on me again” Clarke shot a loving glance at Jake, who grinned and gave Abby a look, before following Clarke out of the room. 

Clarke sighed in contentment in bed that night, she had a perfect day, first with her girlfriend and then with her dad. She had no idea that tomorrow would bring about a storm that would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not speaking for all Aussies but roo is definitely my favorite meat, but it isn't like something everyone eats on a weekly basis here, just letting you guys know I'm not playing to stereotypes here  
> strap yourselves in, some major shit is going down next chapter, but do remember that this is an AU, so Lexa will be wearing her bulletproof flannel and shall live ;)


	15. The Shitstorm (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gunna warn you, there is pretty much no fluff in this chapter, it's pretty much heavy shit from start to finish  
> just some homophobic shits, clarke defending her boo and a skeleton in the closet being revealed

The nightmare began on Monday morning, exactly one week after Lexa’s first day of school, the day she met Clarke. The brunette had dressed casually, but still to impress. Her high waisted black jeans and a tight white crop, topped by a black and red flannel. Yeah stereotypical, but Lexa reveled in being a stereotype, at least in regards to clothing. Like any other day she rode her motorbike to school, parking and then heading to her locker. She felt many more pairs of eyes on her than normal and it made her shiver a little, something had changed. She realized what when she reached her locker. 

There were about 20 sticky name tags coating her locker, all in different writing and pen colour, but all with something in common. They all said DYKE. Lexa sighed as she stood and stared at the juvenile harassment tactic, ‘so unoriginal’ she thought to herself. She could feel eyes boring into her back, hear the faint laughter and snide remarks. It was nothing she hadn’t dealt with before, but she had hoped that things might be better here. Wait no, they WERE better, she had Clarke. ‘Fuck what any of these deadshits think’ Lexa reassured herself. She then heard a familiar gasp from behind her and whipped around to see her blonde angel. And boy did said angel look pissed. 

 

Clarke was absolutely seething. Lexa’s locker had been ‘labelled’, a pathetic harassment tactic used by the football team. And Clarke knew exactly who had been the mastermind of this. Finn. That deadshit son of a bitch. Clarke’s breath got lodged in her throat as Lexa turned to face her. But in her Lexa-ish way, her girlfriend shot her a reassuring smirk, seeming totally unfazed.

“Just another day in high school eh?” she joked and Clarke’s heart truly melted. Lexa was so adaptable, so badass, so good at blocking out the hate and not giving a shit what people say. Clarke could only hope that one day she would be as strong as Lexa was. 

Besides the cold behavior towards her and the looks of disgust, Lexa’s morning passed fairly smoothly. She was sitting through another one of her Economics teacher’s rants about the state of the budget, counting down the minutes until lunch, when a man strode into the room. He had a brief conversation with Mrs Barnoski, who looked at Lexa pointedly and announced to the entire class, “Alexandria Woods, the principal would like to see you”. Lexa gathered her books and headed out the door, followed by breathed insults and laughter. The man leading her shot her a sympathetic look, to which she rolled her eyes. Before she knew it, it was already ¾ of the way through lunch and she was still being asked by Principal Jaha the 3rd if she was ‘ok?’. 

“Look Mr Jaha, I’m completely fine. I realize that my lifestyle is not widely accepted here and I will respect that. Now if you would please excuse me, I would like to grab some lunch before my next class”. Jaha stared at her in bewilderment but granted her request and Lexa hurried to the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers in her wake, knowing that Clarke would be worried.

 

Worried Clarke was. She sat at her usual table, but only talking in hushed tones to O and Raven, constantly looking at the door for Lexa to come in. She had begun to fret that Lex had been attacked or something, when the brunette finally made an appearance, heading over to the table, causing Clarke to sigh in relief. But just as Lexa was about to take a seat, Bellamy grabbed her arm and stopped her. 

“Sorry, but we don’t let people like you sit with us” he spat, looking at Lexa as though she were the vilest thing on the planet. Most of the cafeteria had paused to watch the interaction between the captain of the football team and Jaha’s new resident homosexual. Some cheered, whilst others laughed, and it only encouraged Bell. 

“Be on your way dyke” he grinned, his eyes flashing to the people for approval, which he was graced with immediately. Clarke had had enough. She stood up, followed quickly by Raven and Octavia. 

“If she goes I go” she growled at Bellamy. 

“Same with us” Raven stated strongly, O nodding. Bellamy’s eyes ran of the three in anger and also worry, three cheerleaders was a lot of social kudos to loose in one go, even if one of them was his sister and especially if it was the girl whose pants he was trying to get into. 

“O stop being dramatic, you’re only doing this because of what happened on Saturday. Raven, stop encouraging Octavia. And Clarke, you’d stop sitting with your best friends for the sake of a lesbo girl you met a week ago?” Bellamy snarled condescendingly. 

“If you guys are going to kick Lexa off the table just because of who she loves then you’re no friends of mine.” Clarke stated firmly, “Let’s go guys” and with that, the four girls made their way out of the cafeteria. 

“Thank you for backing me” Lexa gushed as they walked towards Clarke and Lexa’s World History class. 

“No problem Woods, and you’re right O, your brother is the biggest dick on planet Earth” Raven replied and O nodded her head, rife with anger. They parted ways, all bidding each other a nice afternoon, before Clarke and Lexa headed into History a few minutes early. 

The afternoon classes went surprisingly without a hitch, Clarke and Lexa just blocked out the other students and stayed in their own little world. At the end of the day they found themselves at the lockers again, more name tags having been added to Lexa’s. She just rolled her eyes, continuing with her business until she heard a snide, cocky voice from behind her, “Oh ALESandra!”

Lexa rolled her eyes before turning to face Finn the dickwad. Clarke was quick to try to intercept the interaction.

“What do you want fuckface?” she snarled at Finn, a thirst for vengeance surfacing from deep within her. 

“Not to talk to you Princess, but rather to our little dyke here” he replied in his fuck-boy blaseness before tuening to Lexa, “it must really suck balls to be you, oh wait you don’t like balls my bad” Finn chuckled at his terrible play on words, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Why must it suck pussy then to be me dickhead?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow in sass and earned a few gasps from the circling crowd. Finn lost his nerve for a second but quickly regained it to deliver the crushing blow. 

“You know if you look past all your athletics achievements on Google you discover some pretty interesting things” he chastised, and grinned as he finally got a good reaction out of the brunette. 

“Don’t you fucking dare go there” Lexa growled threateningly. Finn stood his ground and let out a dark laugh. 

“It must really suck that everyone hates you and you don’t have anyone to go cry to, since your Mummy’s dead and your fathers in j-“, that was when Clarke slapped him, hard across the face to stop him from finishing his sentence.  
She turned back to Lexa, who had gone quite pale. She watched as her girlfriend stalked down the hall and out the door. Clarke ran through the crowd, managing to catch the last glimpse of Lexa’s motorcycle as it left the parking lot. Clarke took her time in getting to her car and driving over to Lexa’s, wanting to give her girlfriend a little bit of time alone. So many questions were running through Clarke’s mind, but her first priority was making sure Lexa wasn’t alone. 

 

She let herself into the house and headed up to Lexas room, opening the door and seeing a sight she never thought she would ever see. Lexa was curled up into a small ball on her bed, tears running down her face, her beautiful eyes wide and bloodshot. Clarke hurried over and embraced her. Lexa’s thin arms found their way around Clarke’s middle and she clung on as if for dear life, crying quietly into Clarke’s neck. Clarke just sat there, holding Lexa, until her sobs finally subsided. 

“I suppose I owe you some explanations” she managed to get out, looking up at Clarke with wide, uncharacteristically scared eyes. 

“You don’t owe me any at all Lex, I want you to tell me when you’re ready, not when you feel you have to” Clarke replied, stroking her hand through Lexa’s wild curls. Lexa scanned Clarke’s face, before whispering, “I want to, you should know why I’m so fucked in the head” 

Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Lexa beat her to it.

“I told you that my parents are no longer in my life Clarke, but they didn’t give us up as you may have assumed”, Lexa began, taking a huge breath before continuing, “When I was eleven, my father got really drunk one night and” she managed before breaking down again. Clarke rubbed circles into her back in reassurment, trying to calm her down. 

“He killed her Clarke! HE KILLED MY MOTHER” Lexa sobbed and Clarke’s heart froze. She glanced down at her girlfriend in utter bewilderment and shock. Lexa had been holding this deep inside, hiding it behind her badass attitude and smile. But she was actually incredibly broken, Clarke could now see, and she couldn’t even fathom anything like what she must have been through. Lexa got herself together again and the two lay there in silence for a while, before Lexa spoke once more.

“Jury found him guilty of murder, he’s serving 15-20. He’s part of why Indra and Gustus wanted to move over here, they wanted to get me away from him, but across the ocean isn’t far enough” she gushed, her eyes glassed over as if they were not in the present, but revisiting the past. 

“How did you even begin to cope?” Clarke questioned quietly, looking deep into Lexa’s eyes and bringing her back to the moment. 

“Anya”, Lexa replied, “she kept it together for the both of us. She is the strongest, most dedicated person I know, and I don’t honestly think I would be here without her”. Clarke could just imagine a younger Lexa broken, and Anya, a girl she had seen in pictures, trying to piece her sister back together whilst battling to keep herself from falling apart. 

“I think I’d like to meet this Anya, I want to thank her personally for keeping you around to save me” Clarke mused, and Lexa looked at her with a small smile twitching at her tear stained cheeks.

“She’d like you, you’re strong” Lexa stated, staring deeply into Clarkes piercing blue eyes. The two then just settled into their embrace, Indra poking her head in later to find them sound asleep. She quietly woke Clarke, hearing a brief rundown of the story before she saw her out of the house. 

“Molchof Klark” she said under her breath as she watched Lexa’s girlfriend drive away. “Yu don’s mou sisfou kom yu na vout in”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu don’s mou sisfou kom yu na vout in - You've been more helpful than you can imagine.  
> finally managed to reveal Lexa's full family history, been planning to do that for a few chapters now and decided that this was the best way to do it, to show that she's actually quite broken inside, but also even stronger than Clarke thought before  
> Heads up gang, there's more homophobia where this came from next chapter, only it'll be Clarke who has to make a choice about what stand she is going to make against Bellamy...  
> And also gear up for some lovely fluff involving Skype


	16. The Shitstorm (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10k hits holy molely thank you guys so much! I never expected such a strong response to his story, it makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying it! All your kudos and comments mean so much to me, thanks so much for your support)

The next morning Clarke woke up extra early and made her way over to Lexa’s. Indra opened the door for her, not at all surprised that the blonde was back to take Lexa to school, Just as Clarke was about to head up the stairs to Lexa’s room, Indra spoke. 

“Hey Clarke, could I possibly talk to you for a minute?” 

Clarke’s eyes widened, not quite sure if she had done something wrong, “Sure Indra”. Indra smiled warmly, but the smile also betrayed some sadness.

“I would just like to thank you for everything you have done for Lexa. As she probably told you, she’s already been through more pain than most will experience in a lifetime, and this past week she has been with you, I’ve seen her the happiest that I can remember since her mother passed away.” Indra admitted, going Clarke a pointed but kind gaze. 

“I just wish I could take her pain away. Also I’m not sure if she’s told you, but she’s been ousted at school and-“Clarke gushed, being cut off by Indra raising a hand. 

“There will always be people who are hostile towards Lexa for who she is, she’s accepted that” Indra explained, “she’s a tough cookie, she has adapted to not care what others think and focus on her own happiness instead of theirs.” Clarke sighed, Lexa was so strong, so proud, things that Clarke yearned to be. 

“That’s why I’m into her Indra, she’s the strongest person I’ve ever met” Indra nodded in understanding. 

“Lexa and her sister Anya are a rare breed that’s for sure, but even the strongest need someone to lean on from time to time, so for being that someone I wholeheartedly thank you Clarke” Indra finished, before motioning that Clarke could continue up to Lexa’s room. 

 

Clarke opened the door to see Lexa, clad in a tight pair of athletic shorts and an oversized maroon hoodie, back to the door collecting up her books from the desk. She felt her breath catch. Casual, athletic Lexa was probably one of her favorite looks. She noticed that the back of the hoodie had WOODS across the top, exposed by the fact Lexa’s wild hair was in a messy yet cute top-not. When Lex turned around Clarke moved across the room to hug her. Lexa pressed her lips hungrily to Clarkes and the blondes knees almost gave out as she let out a moan. Lexa chuckled, breaking the kiss and looking deeply into Clarke’s eyes. 

“Thank you for yesterday” she breathed, her words washing up against Clarke’s heart and blessing her soul. 

“You’d have done the same for me, what are girlfriends for?” Clarke replied, pressing another quick kiss to Lexa’s lips. The quick kiss turned into a deep passionate one in about 2 seconds flat. Lexa trailed her hand up to cup Clarke’s boob over her cheer singlet, Clarke’s hands reaching down and cupping Lexa’s ass. 

“As much as I’m loving you in these shorts, I have a feeling you’re going to get dress coded” Clarke whimpered as Lexa began to trail kisses down her neck.

“Perks of being on the track team, I’m allowed to turn you on all day in my tight little shorts” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s neck, causing the blonde to shiver. But as seemed tradition, the bing of a text tone broke the couple’s brief makeout session. Clarke glanced at her phone.

 

Raven: Are you and Lex coming to school today?

 

“We should probably get going” Clarke mused, Lexa nodding and leading the way downstairs. She called out “Leida” to Indra, which Clarke assumed to be goodbye, before the two headed out to the car. As they were, Clarke’s eyes shot up to see Bellamy driving past, his eyebrows knotted and his expression angry as he saw her and Lexa together. Clarke’s heart dropped into her stomach, ‘he suspects something, I just know it’ he thought in a mild panic. The two girls got into the car and began the short drive to school. Clarke noticed that the front of Lexa’s hoodie said ‘QUEENSLAND STATE ATHLETICS TEAM’ and she grinned, her girlfriend was so fucking incredible it blew her away on a daily basis. 

They pulled up into the carpark and made their way into the building to their lockers, all eyes fixed on them. They heard pieces of conversations, all confused as to why Clarke Griffin, arguably one of the most popular girls in school, was still hanging around with the dyke. 

Clarke WAS one of the most popular girls in school. She was blonde, hot, rich, a cheerleader, and she was also popular because she was genuinely nice to everyone. The three ‘queen-bees’ of the school, seniors Alie, Nia and Dianna, were all complete bitches and held onto their popularity through fear. Clarke was a nice person, and she was beloved and admired throughout the school for that. Many just figured that Clarke felt bad for the girl, but that she would return to her normal social pool of cheerleaders, football players and other various jocks in a few days. Clarke of course, had no intention of doing so. 

The morning passed without any dramatic events, it was when Clarke was at her locker before she headed to go to lunch, that Bell approached her. 

“Hi Clarke” 

She gave him a once over before stating curtly “Bell”

Bellamy leant against the locker next to Lexa’s and looked pointedly at Clarke. 

“Clarke come back and sit with us today, we’re your friends” he lightly pleaded, giving Clarke puppy dog eyes. 

“If Lexa can’t sit at our table then I won’t either” Clarke replied, raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows, “You’ve been spending too much time with that dyke, she’s fucked with your head” he stated accusingly. Clarke slammed her locker shut and glared at Bell. 

“If anyone’s head is fucked Bell it’s yours not mine. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go and get lunch with my friends” she sassed before storming angrily towards the cafeteria, leaving Bellamy wide mouthed in her wake. 

 

She grabbed some food and made her way to the table on the outskirts of the room where Raven, O and Lexa were already sitting. She was greeted enthusiastically and the four launched a conversation, choosing to blissfully ignore all the stares they were getting. One gaze in particular though Clarke could not ignore, Bellamy. 

At the end of the day, Clarke regrettably had to stay behind to see their English teacher about a tutoring issue, so Lexa headed back to her locker by herself to retrieve her stuff and head to track and field. She was doing just that when someone huge came up behind her. 

“Hey dyke!” she heard Bellamy Blake’s voice bellow and she quickly turned to see him towering over her. She raised her eyebrows in questioning of what he wanted, and he obliged to speak his mind. 

“Stay the hell away from Clarke. It’s pretty obvious that you have developed a lesbo-crush on her. Although I don’t blame you, she is the hottest chick in this school, I won’t allow you to perv on her like the predatory dyke you are” he spat, looking at Lexa as though she were at rat. Lexa slammed her locker shut and gave Bellamy a sassy pointed look. 

“Blake I’ll tell you what I told Finn, I’ll be attracted to whoever the fuck I want to be. It’s, what do you Americans always say, a free country. But I assure you, I would never act on an attraction without consent, now kindly get out of my way, I’m late” she sassed, pushing past Bellamy and making her way to the track. 

She spent the next couple of hours training hard, not speaking to anyone on the team apart from Coach Osais. It was clear that she was his new favorite and honestly who could blame him, he had a world-class athlete just waltz on into his school. At the conclusion of practice, Lexa pulled her hoodie back on and made her way over to the bleachers, where a very familiar cheerleader had been sitting for the last half hour, ever since cheer practice had ended. 

“You’re actually unbelievably incredible you know?” Clarke mused as they began the walk back to her car. 

“I know” Lexa sassed back in mock cockiness and Clarke laughed.

“Bellamy told me to stay away from you” Lexa breathed, looking over at Clarke to see her reaction. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. She suddenly pulled Lexa close, for they were in a relatively private walkway and there was no one around. 

“I don’t give a shit what Bell says, he isn’t the boss of me or you. Don’t you go listening to or acting on his bullshit ok?” Clarke hissed, looking into Lexa’s eyes. 

“Wasn’t planning on it” Lexa chuckled, before pressing her lips to Clarkes. Clarke deepened the kiss briefly, before pulling away and leading Lexa to her car giggling. 

 

The couple pulled up to Clarke’s house and trundled inside. They decided that they were going to do some homework and then have dinner, so they made their way up to Clarke’s room and laid, legs intertwined, on the bed. Fifteen minutes in, Lexa was surprised to see that she was getting a Skype call. 

“Anya’s calling” she breathed, looking over at Clarke, “would you like to meet her?” Clarke looked over wide-eyed, but excited. 

“I would love to” shooting Lexa a stunning smile. With that encouragement, Lexa accepted the call and her sister popped up on her screen. 

“Leksa! Hod op, chon dison bilaik?” Anya tilted her head, “Klark?” Clarke felt herself blush at the mention of her name and Lexa looked down briefly before smiling back up at Anya. 

“Sha, Anya this is my girlfriend Clarke, Clarke this is my sister Anya” Lexa replied, switching to English so that Clarke would understand. It was the first time in years that she had spoken English with Anya, but she would do it for Clarke’s sake. 

“Nice to finally meet you Clarke” Anya said, making eye contact with the blonde, “Lexa hasn’t been able to shut up about you” to which Clarke giggled and Lexa muttered “Shof of Onya” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Anya, I’ve heard great things” Clarke replied. 

It was a great but short half hour Skype call, mostly just Anya trying to embarrass Lexa as much as possible and Clarke laughing along at her girlfriend’s expense. The siblings shared a “Leida” before Anya hung up to head to her lecture. 

“I like her” Clarke stated, wiggling so that she was lying right beside Lexa and they were facing each other. 

“I like you” Lexa mused, before her lips closed the difference between them and quickly rolled Clarke on top. She then sat up so that Clarke was stradding her, before placing her hands on Clarke’s ass. Clarke was quick to pull Lexa’s hoodie over her head, leaving her in nothing but her athletic shorts and shorts bra. Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s exposed skin, resting one on her covered boob and the other on her hips. They were just getting really into it, Lexa pulling at Clarke’s cheer singlet, when they were ironically interrupted, again. 

“CLARKE?!” the shriek came from the doorway and Clarke spun around in Lexa’s lap to see her mother, staring with wide angry eyes and her mouth hanging wide open.  
‘OH FUCK DICK BITCH SHIT CUNT’ Clarke chanted to herself as she quickly rolled off Lexa and prepared to face the wrath of Abby Griffin’s fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hod op, chon dison bilaik - wait, who is this?  
> oh shit they busted again, these two really need to learn to lock doors  
> but yay I put some cute fluff in this one so it wouldn't be too heavy, hope you guys enjoy!  
> Probably the biggest shitstorm of this fic is coming next chapter so strap in for the ride, the shit's about to hit the fan :)  
> also I'm sorry that I don't provide translations for some of the Trig, but most of it is simple words like shof of and molchof, which people in this fandom tend to know anyways


	17. The Third Outing

After her initial shriek, Abigail Griffin was silent for about a minute, just looking from Clarke to Lexa and back again, her mouth hanging open like a cod fish and her face a mixture of emotions. To Clarke, that minute felt like an hour, every tantalizing second she watched for three things: a change in her mother’s stunned expression, evidence of an aneurism or heart attack and for a cue that she should say something. Clarke heatedly debated in her head whether she should break the silence throughout its entirety, her eyes glancing over to Lexa once or twice. 

Lexa had never felt more awkward in her life, this was her first time meeting Clarke’s mother, and these were not the most desirable circumstances. ‘So much for making a good first impression and getting her to like me’ she laughed internally bitterly, going over the conversation she had shared with Clarke in regard to meeting Abby. 

“Clarke…”a splutter came from Abby, who seemed to have remembered how to use her vocal cords finally, “What...WHO IS THIS?!” Abby raised her voice with anger, her eyes narrowed and continually moving from Clarke to Lexa. Clarke herself glanced to Lexa, before turning to face her mother head on. 

“Mom, this is Lexa” she stated with faux confidence, her voice shaking. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Griffin” Lexa put in, trying to calm the situation down a little in vain. 

“LEXA?!” Abby spat, cocking her head and glaring. 

“Yeah…Gustus Heda, the new anesthesiologists’ niece Lexa, remember?” Clarke managed, feeling her mother’s fury radiating outwards like heat from a flame.   
“Yes, I DO remember you mentioning her Clarke” Abby bit back condescendingly, “I do not however understand why I walked into this room to find her WITHOUT A SHIRT AND YOU ON TOP OF HER?!”

Lexa suddenly realized she still was indecently dressed for the situation and pulled her hoodie back on, earning her a thankful look from Clarke and a glare from Abby. Clarke then turned to her mother once more, and took a deep, deep breath. 

“Lexa’s my girlfriend Mom. That’s why” she stated firmly, with a tinge of regret, but also pride, taking Lexa’s hand in her own. The brunette softly caressed Clarke’s knuckles as Abby process the information, her eye’s widening to the point that Lexa worried they might pop out of their sockets. Abby’s face passed through many expressions, from anger to confusion to utter fury, to almost hurt. 

“Why did you not tell me…that you were having those…thoughts…lesbionic thoughts Clarke?” She stammered, all of those emotions coming out at once, “I know you Clarke, this is not who you are! You are not a lesbian!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, this was the reaction she had expected, but she was still angered by it, for multiple reasons. 

“Yeah you’re right, I’m a bisexual not a lesbian” she slow clapped sarcastically before continuing, “And no Mom, you don’t know me, not anymore! You hardly even see me, why would you have any idea what was going on in my life?!” she raised her voice, her blue eyes raging.

“That’s not fair Clarke! The people at the hospital need me!” Abby retaliated. 

“Yeah well I need you too Mom! I’m your daughter!” Clarke almost screamed, letting out feelings that she had been holding in for years. Abby was taken aback, not sure how to respond to her daughter’s outburst. 

“I’ve been so scared Mom, so scared of myself and who I am for almost a year. And then I met Lexa. She makes me so so happy Mom, happier than I’ve ever been. And you can either accept me for who I am, Lexa for who she is, and the fact that she makes me happy, or you can reject it, reject me for being who I am” Clarke stood up and pulled Lexa with her. “I’ll give you some space to think it over, come on Lexa lets go”.

Clarke and Lexa made their escape down the stairs, getting into Clarke’s car and driving to the cliffs. There they sat on a park bench together, Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke as she cried softly into her neck. 

“What if…what if she never accepts me?” she managed to get out between small sobs, “What if my dad doesn’t either? What if they kick me out Lexa?” 

Lexa lightly grasped Clarkes jaw, and tilting the blonde’s head up so that their eyes met. 

“Your parents love you Clarke, they will accept you, even if it takes a little time. And if they don’t, I’m sure Indra wouldn’t mind if you moved in with us” Lexa smiled, pressing a light reassuring kiss to Clarke’s lips. Clarke melted into the kiss, Lexa made her feel so safe, so home. They continued to kiss sweetly, just savoring each other, until as tradition they were interrupted by Clarke’s text tone. Clarke broke the kiss hesitantly and pulled out her phone. 

 

Mom: Clarke come home immediately. Your father is coming on the Skype at 6:30

 

Clarke didn’t want to go home, but she really wanted to talk this through with her dad, he would understand and accept her wouldn’t he? She and Lexa drove back in a sweet, calming silence, holding hands as they entered Clarke’s house again. 

“Goddammit Abby!” Jake’s frustrated face beamed out of the laptop set on the kitchen counter Abby was hunched over, “Who cares! Who cares if she would rather kiss a girl?!” Clarkes face lit up like a jack-o-lanturn and she almost ran over to the computer. 

“Clarke!” Jake greeted, before his glance turned to Lexa. “So you must be this Lexa that Abby has told me about” 

“Yes sir” Lexa replied, nodding her head once in respect. 

“If you hurt my little girl you’ll be answering to me understood” Jake threatened lightly and Lexa repeated her response. Jake then broke into a smile, “But until then call me Jake and keep doing whatcha doing kid, you make my Clarke happy” Clarke was practically glowing, her father accepted her girlfriend, he accepted her! 

“Our Clarke” Abby stated, looking over at the two girls, “I must apologize for how I acted, I was out of line. I love you Clarke, even though sometimes you may doubt it. I accept that this is who you are, and if Lexa makes you happy then so be it” 

Clarke couldn’t believe it, she felt like she was dreaming. Both her parents had accepted her! She spent the next couple of hours wrapped in Lexa’s arms, eating pizza and letting her parents get to know the incredible human being she was so proud to call her girlfriend. 

She awoke the next morning completely content. Clarke chucked on a cute little denim skirt and a tight knit sweater before doing her makeup and heading out to her car. The drive to school was uneventful and as usual she met Lexa in the parking lot. For some reason, all eyes seemed to be on the couple as they made their way into the building and towards their lockers, but Clarke paid them no mind, she was too happy with the events of the previous night.   
But all of that happiness was sucked from her in one single moment. The moment that she saw the photo.   
Not just any photo, it was a photo of her and Lexa kissing.   
And said photo was taped to her locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nice Griffin household drama and fluff for you all :)  
> but uh oh, looks like someone's ousted Clexa at school...who could it have been?? regardless, the shit will definetly be hitting the fan next chapter so watch your heads ;)


	18. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a little longer to get up, I had heaps of uni stuff I had to do!   
> hope you enjoy this shit and fluff storm :)

Clarke felt as if all her other senses had dimmed and her hearing became hyper aware. She could hear Lexa’s breath catch in her throat as she raked her eyes over the two lockers, matching with DYKE tags and the picture. 

The picture. It was very clearly them, taken in the alleyway the previous afternoon, Clarke in her cheer uniform and Lexa in her track shorts and hoodie. Clarke could hear her own heart beating in her ears, as well as the snide laughter and whispers coming from all around her. ‘This can’t be happening! Not like this! I can’t be ousted to everyone by a fucking picture!’ Clarke almost screamed in her head in panic. She felt dizzy and a little like she was going to be sick. ‘Everyone knows, everyone knows’ she chanted, her wide eyes quickly panning the hallway to see everyone staring. Her eyes feel onto Lexa. The brunette’s fists were balled at her sides, a murderous look in her eyes. 

Lexa was ready to kill someone. And by someone she meant the person who had taken a photo of her and Clarke kissing, printed it and had the audacity to stick it to her girlfriend’s locker. Her closeted girlfriend. Lexa’s gaze fell on Clarkes face, and she softened her own, but her anger swelled within her as she noted Clarke’s wide eyes and scared expression. ‘She doesn’t deserve this, nobody deserves to be ousted like this’ Lexa thought to herself, ‘whoever did this will pay’. Clarke appeared to be on the brink of tears and Lexa didn’t know what to do, should she hold her and tell her that everything will be alright? Or would PDA right now just make matters worse? Clarke answered the question for her, moving to wrap her arms around Lexa’s waist. Due to their height difference, Clarke’s head fell on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa wrapped one hand around her back to rub it and the other went to her hair, stroking it comfortingly. 

 

“GAY!” came the cocky, condescending call of Finn’s voice as Lexa watched him approach them. She felt Clarke pull herself even closer, not wanting to face what was now her reality.

“Aww I’m sorry, am I interrupting? Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and take some pictures like I did yesterday” Finn chastised. Clarke turned her head to face the bastard, keeping her arms around Lexa. 

“Go fuck yourself you deadshit son of a bitch!” she spat. Finn just grinned smugly as people in the hallway muttered ooos and snide remarks. 

“I sure will, seeing as you’re too busy lesbo-fucking your little dyke girlfriend here” he bit back, earning him more appraise with the surrounding audience. 

Clarke shook her head and glared at Finn with a look of sheer hatred and devastation, “Why where you following us you creep?! And what fucking possessed you to print out the photo and stick it to my LOCKER?! Ousting me to EVERYONE! That’s low Finn, even for you.” She managed to get out, before practically falling back against Lexa. The brunette stayed strong and held Clarke up, fighting the urge to kick Finn’s ass. Finn’s mouth hung open for a second, and the girls even saw a tinge of regret in his eyes, as though he had realized the extent of what he had done. But the silence was broken by a gruff, deep voice that Clarke immediately recognized. 

“He did it because I told him too”

 

Bellamy’s words were like daggers cutting into Clarke’s heart. She backed out of Lexa’s arms and turned to face him, a look of uttermost betrayal on her face. The guy that she had once called her best friend had just ruined her life. Her emotions went from heartbroken to violent anger in about two seconds and she just exploded. 

“BELLAMY?! WHY THE FUCK?!” she screamed, it taking everything she had not to slap him. Bell had a solemn expression on his face, as if he was the sad one and it was infuriating her. 

“I did it for you Clarke” he stated, trying to make eye contact. 

“WHAT?!” Clarke spat, cocking her head in confusion.

“I did it to protect you from this dyke”, Bellamy continued gesturing at Lexa, “I registered that she had a little homo-crush on you, so I had Finn follow her to make sure that she didn’t force you into doing anything! And when she did I got Finn to photograph the evidence and put it where everyone could see so that she would stop! I’m saving you Clarke, from being cohersed into the sinful practice of homosexuality.” 

Clarke’s head was just about to burst with all of her pent up anger and hurt she was feeling, she couldn’t believe this and Bell was trying to shift the blame onto Lexa. She could see that he was giving her an option to also blame Lexa and get herself out of this shitstorm, but she wasn’t about to take it. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and laced their fingers, trying to calm her down. It didn’t really work. 

“Well I guess that Finn failed to mention a tiny little detail, I KISSED LEXA! That photo is of me kissing her, not the other way around! She is my girlfriend, I’m not being made to do anything so don’t you try to shift this onto her! I’m bisexual and I’m proud! But I really would have preferred to tell people myself rather than have YOU ruin the surprise” Clarke sassed, feeling extremely confident with Lexa’s hand intertwined with hers. 

Bellamy’s eyes opened wide and he spluttered before managing to stutter out, “She’s brainwashed you Clarke! Let me help you! I can save you!” 

Clarke seethed with anger, looking Bell straight in the eyes.

“I don’t need you for anything! You’re dead to me Blake! Go die in a hole you traitorous, homophobic SHITCUNT!” she screamed. Before Bellamy could even fully process what she had said, an angry yell split the silence that had fallen over the hallway.

 

“CLARKE GRIFFIN! How DARE you use such language in these halls!” Deputy Principal Sinclair strode up to Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy and a few other football players, eyeing them all with a furious glare, “Who taught you that?! You’re a good student so I know that you didn’t pick it up yourself! WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT?!”

Lexa spoke true, as her mother had taught her, “It was me sir” which earned her some gasps from the crowd and wide eyes from Sinclair, who replied,  
“Well then Miss Woods, you will accompany Miss Griffin to Mr Jaha, who I have no doubt will deal you both suspensions” 

The couple shot death stares at Bellamy and co as they followed Sinclair to the office. All eyes were on them but right then and there they had each other, so they really didn’t mind too much. 

 

Clarke drove them both home to Lexa’s, their hands linked over the centre consol. They had both been given a suspension lasting the remainder of the day, as well as detention for the rest of the week for the “vulgar” language Clarke had used that Lexa had taught her. 

“That was a very effective use of the term shitcunt, I’m proud of you my little Aussie in training” Lexa laughed, staring deeply into Clarke’s eyes as she put the car into park outside the yard. Clarke grinned back, before moving to plant her lips on Lexa’s. The kiss quickly heated up, Lexa backing out to assess Clarke’s emotional state.

“Are you alright Clarke? You just got ousted to your entire school” Lexa pushed. 

“Yeah by my best friend. I’m fine Lexa. There’s something about you, I don’t really know, something that makes me feel proud and confident about who I am” Clarke mused. Lexa blushed a little and pressed her lips back onto Clarke’s. The kiss became more and more urgent, with Lexa eventually raising an eyebrow and shooting Clarke a sexy smirk before asking,

“Do you wanna take this inside?”

 

A couple of hours later the two girls lay side by side naked, wrapped in Lexa’s sheets. Clarke ran her hands through Lexa’s wild hair, whilst glancing around. Lexa’s room was just…basically entirely candles. She hoarded candles, the room looked like the inventory room of Bath and Bodyworks, but Clarke loved it. She returned her gaze to those green orbs of Lexa’s feeling herself get lost in them.   
Lexa traced a long, thin finger along Clarke’s jaw before bringing their lips together once more, initiating round 6. Clarke happily obliged, moving to straddle Lexa, before as was a set in stone tradition, her text tone went off. She opted to ignore it, grinding into Lexa, eliciting a moan from the brunette. But then her phone started ringing, her ringtone a duck noise that made Lexa laugh, breaking the kiss. Clarke grabbed her phone to answer it, whilst trying to playfully shoo away Lexa’s roaming hands, which were now moving to Clarke’s boobs. 

“Hello?” Clarke answered breathily, Lexa’s hands being joined by her mouth, as she peppered kisses down Clarke’s neck and across her collarbone. 

“CLARKE GRIFFIN WHY DID I JUST GET A CALL FROM YOUR SCHOOL SAYING YOU’VE BEEN SUSPENDED?!?” Abby’s scream boomed and Clarke’s eyes opened wide. 

‘Oh shit’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy Clarke's out and proud but goddammit Bellamy!   
> I tried to capture his traitorousness and totally flawed attitude that is canon (soz Bell stans but it's true) in the form of a shitcunt teenage boy with homophobic views  
> Don't worry though guys, he won't have a stupid redemption ark in this story like he's about to have in canon :[ that bloody muppet bitch jason i swear to god


	19. The Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry that it's literally been a month :/ I've been super busy with uni but I'll try to update more regularly! Hope you enjoy this update and stay tuned for more

Clarke drove home from Lexa’s fuming. She was mad for so many reasons that she felt as though her head might explode. She was mad that her mother hadn’t let her explain over the phone and demanded she “GET [her] VERY GROUNDED ASS HOME IMMEDIATELY”. She was mad that this had meant she had to leave Lexa, to hurriedly find and pull on her clothes, so carelessly discarded on the floor all the way from the front door to Lexa’s room. Her girlfriend had kissed her goodbye at the door, wishing her luck and ensuring that if Abby planned to lock her away then Lexa would enact her rescue. Clarke wasn’t at all mad at Lexa, she was a beautiful ray of sunshine that Clarke couldn’t believe had chosen her to shine upon. 

 

On the other hand, Clarke was furious with Finn, who had taken those pictures and pasted them to her locker, ousting her to everyone. But Finn was already a dickwad and Clarke found herself even a little unsurprised by his actions. Her true unrestrainable, consuming anger and hatred was for one person and one person only, the one who had told Finn to do these things. Bellamy. The boy who she only yesterday referred to as one of her best friends in the world. A guy she had grown up with, shared secrets with, trusted. Clarke’s hands gripped the steering wheel as she struggled to keep her focus on the road as she neared her house. All she could think about was decking that stupid lost puppy-like forlorn overprotective expression off of Bell’s face. 

 

She pulled up to the house and locked her car, keys swinging around her fingers as she nervously entered the house. 

“CLARKE GRIFFIN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” her mother’s enraged voice bellowed as she appeared in the living room, her arms crossed with an expression on her face that could kill, “EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY. THELONIUS SAID THAT YOU CALLED BELLAMY BLAKE A SHI-…OH THE LANGUAGE IS SO FOUL I CANNOT EVEN REPEAT IT!!”

Clarke stood her ground but also bowed her head, focusing her eyes on the laces of her shoes. 

“He ousted me Mom” she managed to whisper, Abby tilting her head not quite catching the last word. 

“He what” 

 

“HE OUTSED ME OK MOM? IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!” Clarke bit back tears and she gazed into her mother’s eyes and watched her expression soften slightly. “He got Finn to take a pap style photo of Lexa and I kissing. Then he told him to post it on my locker for everyone to see. So I’m sorry but I think that my adjective of choice was quite appropriate” 

 

Abby’s face was a mixture of emotion. Hurt for her daughter, anger at both Bellamy and Clarke, confusion as to how this could have happened to Clarke, who she knew was one of the most popular girls at that school. 

“But I thought that you and Bellamy were best friends?” she asked softly, sensing that her daughter was in a very fragile state. 

“So did I Mom. So did I” Clarke whispered, tears starting to brim over. Abby’s motherly instincts overcame her and she pulled Clarke in for a hug, the first she could remember them sharing in a very long time. They stayed there for a while, Clarke crying into Abby’s shoulder whist her mother’s hand ran through her hair. Clarke broke the hug, pulling away to wipe her eyes with her shirtsleeves and retrieve her bag from the floor. 

 

“So I guess I’m grounded then, when I’m not in detention that is? Forbade from seeing Lexa?” Clarke sniffled her gaze once again on the ground. 

Abby sighed and ran a weary hand through her hair. 

“Clarke, I know that you said what you said for a reason. A very good one. But you cannot be using that language do you hear me? Especially at school!” 

Clarke nodded guiltily. Knowing she was a potentially career-ending accident always made Clarke feel extreme guilt and she hated nothing more than her parents being disappointed in her. 

“I will have to discuss the matter with your father but” Clarke braced herself for her impending punishment, “I know this must be very very hard for you and that you are going through something incredibly tough. I think the punishment dealt by the school is quite enough”

Clarke’s eyes lit up with surprise and she found herself smiling for the first time since leaving Lexas house. 

“Thank you Mom” she breathed before slipping past her and towards the stairs, “I should probably go and try to catch up what I missed today”. Just before Clarke began to ascend the stairs Abby cleared her throat. 

“And Clarke?” she added in a soft tone. Her daughter turned back around to face her. “I won’t ever stop you from spending time with Lexa. That girl has done…something, I’m not quite sure what but she has made you happy. Happier than I can remember ever seeing you. That’s something truly special and I will never try to get in the way of that ok?” 

Clarke’s eyes brimmed with tears, the happy sort and she just nodded.

“I have to leave for the hospital shortly but I’ll order your favorite pizza before I go” Abby added. Clarke nodded again and whispered a ‘thank you’ before carrying on up the stairs to her room. She immediately logged onto Skype and was overjoyed to see Lexa online, just as she had promised she would be. She hit the call button and in a couple of seconds, her screen was graced with her girlfriend. 

 

Now was probably as good a time as ever for Clarke to appreciate just how beautiful Lexa looked. Even in the grainy Skype camera her green eyes shone like two huge emeralds. Her defined cheekbones became even more so as she smiled, her wild curly locks tied into a loose top-knot. She was makeup-less, dressed in what looked like a button-up flannel and old sweatpants, and yet she was the most beautiful being that Clarke had ever set her eyes upon. 

 

“Nice outfit dork” Clarke teased, relaying to Lexa through her body language and humor that the confrontation with Abby had gone well. Lexa chuckled and looked at Clarke through the screen in mock offense. 

“How DARE you insult my favorite tracky daks?!” she teased back and Clarke giggled in complete confusion.

“Tracky daks? What the fuck does that mean Lexa?” Lexa’s head tilted in confusion. 

“You know tracksuit pants?” she replied and Clarke put it together, rolling her eyes in mock distain. 

“You and your bloody Australian slang I swear to God!” she laughed and Lexa joined in at the irony. That’s how the couple stayed for hours, content in each other’s company over Skype, so though they didn’t have a worry in the world. 

 

‘Let tomorrow bring what it brings’ Clarke thought to herself as she gazed at the incredible girl before her, ‘I have Lexa and my closest friends, that’s all that matters’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also don't even get me started on where this season is going and the bloody setting up of blorke   
> I wholeheartedly ship clarke and the chip #clip, they have so much more emotional depth and connection that bellini could ever hope to have after the shit he has pulled this season!   
> The show is being written to give him a redemption ark and for us to forgive him because hes 'sorry' or whatever but long story short he murdered in cold blood 300 people that Lexa sent to protect Arkadia and that can not be forgiven in my book. I would not object if Ontari killed all the murderers! But I also want Lexa's legacy to prevail so therefore blood must not have blood (except when it comes to Pike that bastard needs to die painfully)  
> I'm so mad and just sad. They took my show and they have turned it into something I don't even recognize and I miss my show. I miss being excited for every Friday morning (my time) for it to air.   
> Now every Friday brings me having to find the motivation to watch and most of the time I just don't


	20. The Happy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I popped in some of your suggestions so I hope you enjoy this chapter of literal fluff :) will try and keep updating this story regularly (will probably update alot over a few days and then have a hiatus again)

The next morning, Clarke dressed to impress. A super short loose black skirt with opaque black tights and cute maroon heeled lace-up boots. She topped it with a maroon skin tight, low cut long sleeve shirt that showed some good [earth] cleavage and added a necklace for extra effect. Clarke curled her hair and applied her makeup, taking some extra time to look perfect. She looked herself over in the mirror when she was finished and smirked, she looked hot as hell. As usual she drove herself to school, gulping as she arrived and saw Lexa leaning on the fence next to her bike, waiting for Clarke to arrive. 

 

Her girlfriend was going to be the death of her Clarke swore to God. Those skin-tight black ripped high waisted jeans of hers hugged her ass and perfect legs in a way that made Clarkes mouth water a little. A tight grey crop threatened to reveal a sliver of her perfectly chiseled stomach and her signature leather jacket hugged her in all the right places. Lexa’s angelic face, framed by barely tamed curls, smirked smugly at Clarke as she approached. Clarke found herself not even caring that all eyes were on them. All that mattered was that the hottest girl on the planet was in front of her, looking into her eyes, taking her hand. The couple walked together with their hands intertwined, paying no mind to the stares or rude comments. Once they reached their lockers, both sighed with relief that they had been rid of both pictures and tags in their absence. They quickly got their books and began to make their way to homeroom. 

 

“GAY!” one very obnoxious freshman had the audacity to call out after them and the couple turned around, shooting him a death stare. 

“No shit Sherlock! Jeez you would have thought you’d have made the revelation of the century the way you announced the fairly obvious” Lexa snapped, causing the kid to almost cower in fear. Clarke grinned evilly and joined in, leaning against Lexa and feeling the brunettes hand slip around her waist. 

“Why don’t you invest in some deodorant and class? That way you won’t live out your sad pathetic life as a virgin and have to take out your sexually-deprived frustrations on us” 

The kid’s eyes almost popped out of his head and he turned beet red. 

“I..umm” he spluttered, not sure how to come back from the tactful comments made by the two juniors. Clarke and Lexa grinned at each other and turned to go back towards their homeroom with Lexas arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, when he actually managed to form a coherent sentence. 

“Well… it’s not like either of you are getting any!” 

The couple turned back around, Lexa with her eyebrow cocked looking at Clarke, prompting her to be the one to speak. Clarke laughed and smirked at the freshman. 

“Kid, we probably get it on more than anyone else at this school” she laughed and Lexa took this as a good time to not so subtly ogle at Clarke’s chest, her eyes returning to Clarkes hungrily. The kid had another round of his spluttering before a sentence was once again formed. 

“But… but you’re together! There’s no dick! How can you possibly?!...” the kid trailed off as a look of complete bewilderment and yet intrigue crossed his face. Clarke and Lexa smirked at him. 

“We’ll leave you to use your imagination” Lexa responded with a snarky laugh and the couple turned around once more and walked towards their homeroom, leaving a nearly hyperventilating freshman in their wake. 

 

Once they reached homeroom they sat down in their usual seats, very surprised to have gotten there before O and Raven. The devils spoken of appeared just before the bell rang in a whirlwind. 

“Sorry we’re late guys! There was a bit of an incident at the Blake house last night and I had to pick up O this morning” Raven explained. 

“What happened?” Clarke asked, looking over at Octavia, who had a bandaged hand. O looked up at Clarke and smirked.

“I totally lost it on Bell” she replied with a sting of pride to her tone and Clarke’s eyes widened. 

“He was talking shit about Lexa at the dinner table, saying that she’s possessed you or some shit like that and I totally just lost it! I decked him in the face twice” she emphasized the twice for effect and Lexa laughed a little, “Grounded for like three weeks but so worth it”

“Thank you for defending me” she mused to O, who smiled back at her. 

“Anytime Woods, nobody talks smack about my friends” Octavia then turned her gaze to Clarke, “I’m so sorry about what he did Clarke. I’m not apologizing for him for him, but for myself, because he’s my dickhead brother...does that make sense?” 

Clarke smiling warmly at her and patted her non-injured hand. “Yeah I getcha O. So how is said fuck-face looking this morning?”

Octavia’s face lit up like a Jack-O lantern. 

“Like a panda. Two black eyes” in response to which she got high fives all around. 

 

At lunch Clarke made her way over to the table that the new group had claimed. Octavia and Lincoln were already there, as was Lexa, who beamed at her and Clarke took the seat next to her beautiful girlfriend. Clarke gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips, before stealing a green bean from Lexa’s salad. Lexa pulled a faux scowl and nicked a strawberry from Clarke’s container. She tantalizingly held it on her tongue and Clarke surged forward to kiss her, biting off a bit of strawberry in the process. 

 

“Eww could you two keep your disgusting lesbian behavior to yourselves? Some people are trying to eat here!” Nia squealed as she Alie and Dianna passed the table on the way to their own.

“Coming from a girl who gave John Murphy a handjob in the cafeteria not 3 months ago?” Clarke sassed back, earning her a death glare from the ‘queen bees’ before they stalked away. O, Lincoln, Lexa and Clarke all snickered and launched into conversation, centering around O’s heroic action and classically sustaining personal injury whilst doing it. Raven headed over to the table trailed by Monty, Wells and Jasper. Clarke peered up at them with surprise. Wells was the one to break the ice.

 

“Clarke I’m sorry about what happened to you! We all are!” Jasper and Monty nodded wholeheartedly.   
“I’m really sorry about what happened with you too Lexa! None of us have a problem with your relationship at all. If you make each other happy then that’s all that matters to us. We totally get it if you want nothing to do with us after we stood idly by, but if you want us back as friends we’re here for you” 

Clarke took a long hard look at her friends and then rose to give them all hugs. 

“Of course I forgive you and want you back as my friends! You guys…thank you so much for supporting me…us! But won’t this cost you? Bellamy…” she rambled before Monty cut her off. 

“Honestly fuck Bellamy Clarke. That beachball has a seriously fucked moral compass” 

“Yeah” Jasper agreed “I’ve been sick of his shit for a really long time”

Clarke hugged them all again and offered them seats, which they gladly took. She couldn’t believe how this had panned out. She had Lexa, she had her friends who truly mattered. She had all she needed and despite being horribly ousted the day before, she was happy. She burrowed into Lexa’s side and laughed as Jasper told a story about he and Monty’s great escape from some cops through a storm drain. Once lunch came to a conclusion Clarke and Lexa headed off to their afternoon classes hand in hand. Mid-terms were beginning to approach and the two immediately made plans for a study day on Saturday again after receiving the study guide for their World History exam. 

 

“You keen for detention babe?” Clarke teased as she and Lexa made their way towards the classroom where detention was being held. 

“I’ve never been more excited to spend an afternoon locked in a room with my sexy as hell girlfriend” Lexa grinned and Clarke felt a surge of arousal. 

‘Oh god the things this girl does to me’ she thought. 

“Ha ha very funny Lex. You’re forgetting about the other troublemakers who are also locked in said room with us” to which Lexa pouted a little before smiling cheekily at Clarke once again. Lexa pulled Clarke in for a quick kiss before they entered the room. 

 

That’s when they saw him. 

His panda-eyed ass sitting in the detention room along with a few other delinquents. 

Bellamy. 

Clarke’s blood froze and boiled at the same time. This was going to be a very interesting afternoon.


	21. The Confrontation/The Question

The couple strode confidently into the detention room, heads up and hands intertwined. Bellamy caught sight of them and immediately rose to his feet. 

“Clarke I-“, he began before she abruptly cut him off.

“There’s nothing left for us to say to each other” she spat before pushing past him with Lexa in tow. Clarke felt a strong hand grab her other arm, stopping her. 

“Please Clarke you’re my best friend. I care about you! Let me protect you from…” he looked over at Lexa with a look of complete disgust, “the likes of her”. This provoked the opposite response in the blonde than the footballer had hoped. She yanked her arm from his grip and gave him a look that might as well have stabbed him. 

 

“Lexa is my girlfriend Bellamy and you need to get over that! I’m just as into this relationship as she is and she makes me happy! If you were really the best friend you claim to be then you would accept Lexa and you would accept me for who I am. You might even be happy for me! But no, your behavior has exposed you for what you truly are, a homophobe and a coward. You’re no friend of mine Bellamy Blake” 

The forlorn puppy expression on Bell’s face gave Clarke a strong urge to deck him in the face, but she felt Lexa tighten her grip on her hand, as if she knew that Clarke was considering something foolish. Clarke turned to Lexa and brought their lips together in a short but passionate kiss. They broke apart and Bellamy’s face held a look of both repulsion and evidence of a broken heart. 

“Stay the fuck away from me and from Lexa” Clarke snarled in a final statement before Lexa pulled her across the room and into a seat. Bellamy moved to follow them over to continue the confrontation but Sinclair strode in to save the day. 

 

“Blake get your sweaty ass onto that seat immediately or you’ll be joining me here tomorrow for another detention” he bellowed. Bellamy did what he was told, seemingly close to shitting his pants and Clarke chuckled. 

“Something funny Miss Griffin?” the deputy principal asked, shooting a death stare Clarke and Lexa’s way.

“No sir” Clarke replied hastily but with a smug expression. 

“Ok then good. You’re all here for various breaches of school policy and hence with write me 100 ‘I will not’s’ understood?” Sinclair spoke sternly, glancing at a delinquent in the front row, “Mr Callahan, will not smoke on school property” he moved onto each teenager in the room quickly and efficiently.

“Miss Forbes, dress code. Griffin, Woods, use of obscene language. Blake, manipulation of fellow students and abuse of power. You may leave once you have finished”

Clarke and Lexa hurried through their lines, wanting to get this stupid detention over and done with. The finished around the same time and strode up together to hand in the papers. They shot Bellamy, still on line number 54, a couple of smirks as they sashed out of the room. Clarke had never felt so content in her life and she pulled Lexa in for a kiss, pouring out all her happiness into it. Lexa kissed back with similar emotion, overjoyed that now she and her girlfriend could just be happy together. 

 

-almost three months later-

 

Clarke and Lexa headed back to Clarke’s together after an amazing day at the beach with the group. It was nearing the end of the school year and the seniors had just graduated. In the past few months more and more of Clarke’s old group had made their way over to the ‘friends of the gays’ table as Raven had labelled them. All of the cheer squad, track team and most of the football team had come around. This left Bellamy to finish his senior year sitting with about three other homophobic footballers and no one else, his reputation shattered and pride crushed. Clarke was honestly overjoyed to never have to see his traitorous mug around school anymore, although she occasionally had to see him when picking Octavia up from their house. 

It was almost summer, the heat was starting to really kick in and Clarke cranked up the aircon as she and Lexa jammed out to the WICKED soundtrack. Clarke glanced quickly over at her girlfriend, marveling for about the millionth time how beautiful Lexa was, and how lucky a bastard she herself was to call Lexa hers. 

 

They were sitting on Clarke’s ginormous bed laughing about something Raven had done involving bi-carb, vinegar and the West Wing male toilets when Lexa turned to Clarke, suddenly serious. 

“Hey Clarke, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for about a week now” Lexa began, looking at Clarke with wide eyes.

“Ask away babe!” Clarke encouraged, both anticipation and nerves almost getting the better of her. Wait was Lexa going to break up with her? Had she done something wrong? Did she have really bad breath??

“Well the summer holidays are right around the corner, and I’m spending a good two months at least of it in Australia” Lexa began and Clarke’s heart froze. She was going to break up with her. Or suggest they go on break or something. Clarke bit back tears. 

“And I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me? For like a few weeks or something?” Lexa finished, looking into Clarkes eyes with those mesmerizing green orbs. Clarke’s eyes widened in extremely pleasant surprise.

“Wait…you’re not breaking up with me?” she managed to get out, and Lexa’s eyes held both confusion and amusement.

“No you huge dork, I’m inviting you to come home with me not breaking up with you! Clarke, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, you’re not gunna get rid of me that easy” Lexa added with a wink and Clarke felt herself melt. 

“Of course I’d love to come to Australia with you Lex! You can take me to the beach and to the markets you always talk about! OMG can I meet your friends and Anya in real life?!” Clarke was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 

“All that and much more Clarke” Lexa promised with a laugh before pressing her lips to Clarke’s in a sweet kiss. 

Everything felt perfect at this moment. Lexa had Clarke, the most incredible girl she could ever have hoped to snag. And now said girl was going to come back home to Queensland with her. Lexa couldn’t wait for Clarke to really see where Lexa grew up and her culture. She couldn’t wait for her to meet Anya in the flesh, or Ontari and the gang. 

 

But despite all of these happy feelings, there was something nagging at the back of Lexa’s mind. Her father’s appeal. It had been almost 7 years since Lexa had last seen her father. Indra and Gustus had been trying to handle the situation as best they could but there was now the possibility that Lexa and Anya would have to go back to court to re-testify. To go back to court and look that monster, their own father, in the eye as they sent him back to prison. 

Lexa tried in desperation to suppress her anxiety and just let herself melt away into Clarke, as the blonde pulled at her singlet. Clarke was Lexa’s salvation, she just didn’t quite know it yet. No matter what the trip home would bring, she could get through it with Clarke by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the next chapter is going to be in Australia yay :) Clarke's gunna meet Anya and Lexa's friends, as well as get a special surprise Indra and Gutus have planned ;)
> 
> I have planned the ending for this story, it's a few chapters away yet but just giving you a heads up! I'm planning to start a Carmilla story when I finish this one, as well as another Clexa AU so if you guys have any ideas for another story (or even just some one shots) feel free to comment them below <3


	22. The Australian Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up fellow aussies/queenslanders, I'm not giving specific names of anything (towns, beaches, markets etc) but if you know the area you might be able to work out where it is ;)

Despite Lexa claiming that it was currently winter in Australia, a strange warmth and sticky-like humidity hit Clarke as she exited the Brisbane International Terminal. She and Lexa had flown over together on a plane with a kangaroo on the tail and hostesses with accents just like Lexa’s, making Clarke even more excited than she already was. Lexa took Clarkes hand and led her over to where Gustus was waiting with a car. He and Indra had flown back a few days prior to make sure everything was in order with the house. Lexa had explained already that home was about 2 hours north of where they had landed so the two quickly greeted Gustus, put their bags into the car and got going onto the highway. 

Clarke marveled at how clear and blue the sky was, how the paperbark eucalyptus trees she had read about actually looked, how clean and different it all looked. Lexa intertwined their hands and Clarke grinned widely at her, leaning over to peck her lips. 

“This is so incredible babe! Thank you so much for bringing me!” Clarke mused, alternating her eyes from the view outside to the even more beautiful view that was her girlfriend. 

“Clarke you’ve only seen the airport and highway so far” Lexa said with a laugh, “just wait until we get up the coast”. Lexa brought her hand to Clarkes jaw and tilted her head so that she could kiss her softly. Clarke deepened the kiss, eliciting a small moan from Lexa and Gustus cleared his throat. 

“As much as I endorse your relationship girls, I would definitely prefer if you refrained from consummating it in my car” he chuckled. Clarke flushed pink, Lexa simply rolled her eyes playfully.

“I reckon we can wait until we get home then Gustus, just for you” she replied cheekily and he gave her a look in the rearview mirror.

For a large part of the drive Clarke napped against Lexa, tired both from the long flight and the onset of jetlag. Although it was only around 2pm in the afternoon Queensland time, Clarke’s body clock still thought it was 9pm and Lexa predicted Clarke would be completely knackered by 6 so she had asked Indra to prepare dinner early. 

Lexa lived in a town on the ‘Sunshine Coast’, the name for the string on towns along the coastline north of Brisbane.   
Clarke had been woken up by Lexa once they had entered her town and Clarke was musing at how modern yet cute it was. It was a bit after 4 by the time Gustus pulled up to their house. Clarke took in the simple style of house with intrigue. Lexa had told her that it was a type of house called a “Queenslander”, pretty unique to the state and signatorised by a verandah going all the way around the outside of the house. Clarke immediately fell in love and couldn’t wait to get out of the car. 

 

Lexa hopped out and held the door open for her girlfriend. Clarke followed suit with a beaming smile on her face. 

The familiar smell of salt hit Clarke immediately, as well as some other very unfamiliar aromas, but they were pleasant and Clarke gazed around her in wonder. There were eucalyptus trees dotted around the house, a couple of water tanks and a round clothesline further away barely in her view from the carport. 

Gustus insisted in grabbing both of their bags and Lexa ushered Clarke inside with him following. Clarke admired the quaint simple yet homely interior decorating, seashells and all. Lexa pulled her towards the kitchen, moving through a large wide hallway. 

“Alexandria?!” Clarke heard Indra call as they entered the open room. The first thing Clarke noticed was the view. Outside, about 50 meters down a steep embankment was a beach and the ocean. It was absolutely magnificent. The second thing was Lexa’s aunt Indra baking away. 

“Sha Indra, Klark raun hier nau!” Lexa replied with a grin, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s middle. Indra turned to face them and smiled warmly. 

“Welcome to our home Clarke. I’ve just finished baking some vegemite and cheese rolls that you can have as a snack if you would like. The jetlag will hit you quite hard so we’re having dinner early” 

“Thanks heaps Indra” Lexa thanked her and grabbed two of the cooling rolls, before pulling Clarke towards the back door, “We’ll just be down on the beach if you need us”. 

 

Lexa led the way down a sandy garden path to a back gate. When she opened it Clarke caught sight of a small wooden staircase leading down the bank to the beach below. 

“You guys have your own private beach entrance!” Clarke mused and Lexa grinned in reply. 

“Yeah I guess we do! Came in pretty handy when I was running late for nippers” she laughed at the memory. Lexa had told Clarke all about how she had been training to be a lifesaver since she was a little kid with the local surf lifesaving club. It was one of the things she had most missed being away from. 

“Will I be meeting any of your friends now? I’m not really presentable” Clarke giggled with an underling hint of anxiety as they made their way down to the sand. Lexa looked back up at Clarke with literal ‘heart eyes’. 

“Clarke, you always look absolutely beautiful and I would never ever be not proud that you are mine. But no, the lifesaving tower is 500 meters down the beach and we’re going in the opposite direction so I doubt I’ll be showing you off to my friends this afternoon” to which Clarke sighed in relief and also melted at Lexas words. 

 

Clarke took in the huge towering sand dunes that lined the back of the beach as Lexa led her towards a cliff at the end of the beach lined with stairs. Clarke groaned at the thought of going up them but Lexa deviated to the right thankfully and instead led her towards a rocky outcrop above the beating waves. They took a seat there, Clarke leaning back into Lexa’s arms. Lexa handed her a roll and Clarke eyed it wearily. She had never quite recovered from the Vegemite toast incident. 

“Come on Clarke, don’t shit on it until you’ve at least tried it. I promise there’s much less of a Vegemite taste than the toast, I even asked Indra to not put the normal amount in” Lexa pushed and Clarke gave in with a small whine, Lex had her wrapped around her little finger. 

 

Clarke took a tentative bite, and was incredibly surprised by the taste. It was cheesy but also salty from the Vegemite and slightly sour from the sourdough scroll. It was actually delicious. Clarke took another bite with a small moan and Lexa chuckled in triumph before tucking in herself. The couple sat that way watching the sun begin to set, before heading off back up the beach towards the house. As they got to the top of the stairs Clarke froze in place. There were a couple of very strange creature in Lexa’s backyard and she didn’t put it together for a few moments. 

When she did she whispered captivated, “Lexa!! There’s kangaroos in your backyard!” to which Lexa started laughing. 

“They’re actually wallabies but you were close babe. Kangaroos are usually quite a bit bigger than these little guys.” She replied. Clarke followed her back into the house, being careful not to disturb the adorable little creatures. She had never seen anything like them in real life before. 

 

As they entered the kitchen once more, Clarke caught sight of a tall, thin woman talking with Indra. Lexa let out a small squeal and rushed towards the woman. She turned around and Clarke recognized her immediately, it was Anya. Anya opened her embrace and Lexa ran into her arms. The two sisters held each other for a few minutes, conversing in Trigedasleng so Clarke couldn’t understand exactly what they were saying. Lexa had taught her some basic phrases and Clarke thought she heard a mention of love but she couldn’t be sure as they spoke so fast with thick accents. 

Lexa finally pulled apart from the hug and returned to Clarke’s side, taking her hand. 

“I know you guys have already met a few times over Skype but Anya this is my incredible girlfriend Clarke, Clarke this is my sister Anya” 

Clarke held out her other hand for Anya to take which she did. 

“It’s stella to meet you in person Clarke! And what I’m not incredible too sis?” Anya added with a laugh. 

“You are incredible. An incredible pain in the ass” Lexa laughed at her own joke and Anya pulled a look of mock hurt before cracking a laugh too. 

Indra interrupted the siblings banter to let the three girls know that dinner was ready. Clarke sat down at a large wooden table with some mysterious chucks taken out of the sides. 

“Sorry about the table by the way Clarke” Indra explained, “the cockies like to peck and destroy things”

Clarke flashed a very confused look at Lexa, who translated, “She means the cockatoos, you know white birds with the yellow plumes?” to which Clarke nodded in understanding. Bloody Australians and them shortening everything she thought to herself in humor. 

 

The dinner that was placed in front of Clarke was a garden salad, accompanied by sausages, bread and ketchup- wait not TOMATO SAUSE- as the Aussies call it. Clarke tucked in, tasting the now deliciously familiar taste of kangaroo sausage. 

“I wish I could hang out tomorrow Lex but I have to go back down to Brisbane to run a couple of errands” Anya sated through mouthfuls of sausage. 

“That’s ok” Lexa replied, a little disappointed, “I’ll see if Ontari and them want to do something after her shift” 

Clarke felt nerves flutter within her again. So she would be meeting Ontari and the rest of Lexa’s friends tomorrow. Lexa had told her about them, especially focusing on a few names. Ontari had been Lexa’s best friend since they were nine. Her now boyfriend Roan and another guy called Tristen had completed their tight knit gang. Lexa had also mentioned a couple of other names, Tristen’s longtime girlfriend Niylah among them. 

 

Everyone ate their fill of sausage and then an interesting looking thing was brought out. It looked like a giant messy meringue, topped with cream and fruit. 

“I thought I would make a pav to celebrate everyone being home again and Clarke’s arrival” Gustus boomed with pride. 

Clarke thanked him sincerely as he cut her a slice. The whole table watched as she took a bite and recoiled in surprise. 

The middle seemed to be made of marshmallow and all the tastes combined formed heaven in her mouth. 

“Oh my God, Lexa what is this?” Clarke moaned through mouthfuls of the exquisite dessert. 

“Pavlova, another Aussie delicacy” Lexa replied with a laugh, tucking into her own portion with gusto.

Once they were finished Lexa offered to wash up but was shooed away by the rest of her family. 

 

“We’ll handle it Lexa, go show Clarke your room and get her comfortable” Indra coaxed and with that, Clarke and Lexa said their goodnights and headed back through the wide hallways and down a set of stairs. Lexa’s and Anya’s rooms adjoined a small ‘den’ sort of area with beanbags and a tv, and there was also a shared bathroom and toilet. Clarke stood at the door of Lexa’s room, taking the simple yet very Lexa room in. There were some candles still here, despite Lexa having transported most of her collection to the US. A big bed with a simple blue swirl patterned cover was the centerpiece and Clarke plonked herself down onto it. Lexa joined her and Clarke turned to face her beautiful girl. 

 

Clarke initiated the makeout session, grabbing the back of Lexa’s neck and pulling their lips together. Lexa’s hand creeped up under Clarkes top and skillfully unclipped her bra, allowing the hand to then push under it and rest on Clarkes boob. The blonde let out a moan as Lexa rubbed circles over her nipple with her thumb. Clarke regrettably ended the kiss and looked deep into those mesmerizing eyes of Lexas. 

“Babe, as much as I want nothing more than to rip off all of your clothes and have my way with you, I think I’m about to fall asleep” 

Lexa chuckled and removed her hand from Clarke’s boob, bringing it up to tuck a stray blonde wave behind her ear. 

‘Let’s get ready for bed my beautiful adorkable girl, there’s plenty of time for all that later this holiday” Lexa whispered, before getting up to unpack pj’s and toothbrushes. Clarke feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow again as she snuggled into Lexa’s back, an incredible start to a surely incredible trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys all enjoyed! next up, some Ontari and co. as well as the suprise in store for Clexa ;)


	23. The Crazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: non-explicit sexy times and then some more underage drinking (Australian style)

Clarke awoke early the next morning. Very early. It was still dark outside and Lexa still slept soundly beside her. Clarke reached behind her making her best effort not to disturb Lexa to check the time on her phone. It was around 4am in the morning. Clarke tried desperately to fall back to sleep but her body simply would not comply. Bloody jetlag. She instead settled on watching Lexa sleep. The brunette had turned to face Clarke in her sleep and the blonde noticed that she was twitching and her eyes were seemingly dancing under her closed lids. Without warning Lexa jolted awake, breathing heavily and shying away from the girl beside her. 

 

“Lexa, Lex it’s only me” Clarke whispered in comfort, putting her hand up to stroke her girlfriends chiseled jaw. Lexa immediately began to calm down, her breathing returning to almost normal. 

“Did you have another nightmare? Was it about your dad again?” Clarke queried, her other hand tracing calming circles on Lexa’s back. Lexa nodded, her wide emerald eyes looking deep into Clarke’s blue ones. 

“Being back here, as wonderful as it is, is bringing up some old memories I would prefer stay buried” she breathed. Clarke nodded in understanding, Lexa had over time told her of the years of domestic violence and abuse leading up to her mother’s death. 

 

The two girls just lay for a while side by side in silent contentment as Lexa fully calmed down. Once she had, Lexa found herself feeling extremely turned on, Clarke’s hand on her back making her shiver slightly. Lexa began to smirk at Clarke and snuck her hand up and under Clarke’s nightshirt (which was actually one of Lexa’s old track team shirts), resting tantalizingly right under Clarke’s boob. The blonde’s eyes flew open and took in a smirking Lexa. Clarke immediately pushed them closer together with the hand on Lexa’s back. Smirking Lexa was her ultimate weakness. Lexa rolled herself up onto Clarke, straddling her and leaning down to connect their lips. They met in passion and extreme lust. Lexa’s hand moved upwards to play with Clarke’s boob, the other gripping the bottom of the t-shirt. 

 

“As hot as you look in my clothes babe, I think you look ever better with them off” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as she pulled the t-shirt up. Clarke raised her arms eagerly allowing Lexa to fully remove the shirt. Lexa’s lips immediately trailed hot kisses down Clarke’s neck, across her collarbone and down her chest to the swell of her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth, tonging small circles around the stiff peak which caused Clarke to curse under her breath and arch her back. 

“Have I previously mentioned that I fucking love your boobs?” Lexa mused with lust, before switching her mouth to the other nipple, kneading Clarke’s other boob with her hand. Clarke grabbed the headboard with one hand and the other she tangled into Lexa’s wild curls. She let out a loud moan as Lexa scraped her teeth over her nipple. 

“Quiet babe, I don’t think everyone else would be too keen on being woken by your appreciation for my mouth’s talents” Lexa whispered cockily. Clarke was too flustered to do anything but nod. She regained her composure somewhat and managed to flip them so that she was on top. Over the course of their relationship, Clarke had become more dominant, fighting to be on top and Lexa found it so hot that often she let her. Clarke pulled Lexa’s tank top over her head and kissed down between her boobs to just above her Calvin’s. Clarke cocked an eyebrow at Lexa as she felt Lexa through her soaked underwear. Lexa let out a small whimper, the first of many over the next hour or so. 

 

The two girls showered and headed upstairs around 7:30 am thoroughly satisfied and glowing. They passed Indra who was heading out to the shops. 

“There’s breakfast stuff in the kitchen girls! Anya left a little while ago” 

“Ripper! Thanks heaps Indra!” Lexa replied. 

“Is there anything that you girls want at the shops in particular?” Indra queried. 

“Clarke?” Lexa motioned to her. 

“Umm…I’ll just eat whatever you guys do thank you Indra” Clarke breathed. Indra nodded and said goodbye before heading out. Lexa led Clarke to the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster. 

“Ok babe, are you ready for another Australian culinary adventure?” Lexa teased and Clarke looked weary. 

“I’m not eating Vegemite on toast again if that’s what you’re asking” she replied and Lexa chuckled. 

“Well I was going to ask if you wanted some with your avo on toast but I realized that might be in poor taste” 

Lexa pulled from the cupboard a small green tin similar to one that hot chocolate powder comes in. She retrived two mugs and two spoons before setting them down before Clarke. 

 

“You’re trying Milo” Lexa announced. Clarke picked up the tin and read the label. 

“So this stuff is like hot chocolate only made out of…malted barley?!” she wrinkled her nose. Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed the tin back, popping the lid and dripping a spoon in. She piled three large servings of the powder into each mug, before retrieving milk from the fridge and popping some into the microwave. Whilst it was heating she made Clarke avocado mashed on toast and handed it over, before following suit with her own only adding a good slathering of vegemite before the avo. The timer dinged and she retrieved the hot milk, adding it to the mugs but leaving it quite powder dense. A quick stir and then she handed it to Clarke, who took a tentative sip. Blue eyes widened in surprise. Lexa asked with her expression for her opinion. 

“Well…it sort of tastes like the milk left after you finish your cereal, but at the same time it doesn’t. I’m so confused, do I like it or not?” Clarke tried to describe the confusion her taste-buds were experiencing and Lexa laughed. The girls finished off their breakfast and headed back down to Lexa’s room. 

 

“Ok so Ontari’s shift at the tower finishes at 9:00 so we’ll probably head down then” Lexa affirmed and Clarke nodded.   
The blonde was so nervous to meet her girlfriend’s best friends for the first time. ‘I hope that they think I’m good enough for Lexa’ she fretted internally. 

Both girls changed into their bikinis, Clarkes the black stringy one that had Lexa drooling over her tits, and Lexa a more sports style but still gorgeous green and black patterned one. Clarke wore a loose white throw over and Lexa short denim shorts and a loose crop, exposing her abs for Clarke to gawk at. Hand in hand the couple made their way down to the beach, passing a ‘fresh-outta-the-water’ Gustus as they did. It was 500 meters up to the flagged area where Lexa’s friends would be meeting them. As they approached, Clarke felt butterflies begin to perform aerial stunts in her stomach. 

 

The first thing Clarke saw was the boy and girl in red and yellow shirts, the uniform of the surf lifesavers. The first thing she heard was the girl yell “Lexa!” as she ran towards them. Lexa gave Clarkes hand a squeeze before letting it go to embrace the girl. The guy came up behind the girl and gave Lexa a hug as well, the excitement energy buzzing with the reunion. They chatted the typical ’how are you’s?’, “missed you so much’s’ and such, before Lexa turned back to Clarke and wrapped her arm around her waist. 

“Guys, this is my amazing girlfriend Clarke, Clarke this is Ontari and Tristen” she made the introductions. They were just as Clarke had seen on Lexa’s Instagram and Facebook. Ontari was gorgeous, with dark brown hair and a deep tan. She had a small scar running from her nose to her lips, which Lexa had explained was from being born with a cleft lip, but it in no way took away from her beauty, enhancing it even. Tristen reminded Clarke of Lincoln, tall and very well built, but yet on a leaner physique. He had his hair cut very short and skin matching Lexa’s. 

 

“So this is THE Clarke who has my dag of a best friend whipped? Stoked to finally meet you” Ontari laughed and Clarke joined in as Lexa blushed slightly. 

“Awesome to meet you guys as well, I’ve heard so much about you!” Clarke replied. 

“That accent Lex, I can see the appeal” Tristen chuckled deeply, and it was Clarke’s turn to blush, “were these things good or bad?” he asked her. 

“Let’s just say that she has heard a very intimate account of Australia Day circa 2015” Lexa answered with a smirk and Tristen blushed himself. Ontari cackled and slapped him on the back before leading the way over to where the two had set up their towels, as well as a couple of beach umbrellas to provide shade. Lexa and Clarke laid their towels beside and then Clarke watched as the others stripped down to togs. Clarke suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, she thinks that Tristen may have had an 8-pack and Ontari’s abs were almost as pronounced as Lexa’s but she supposed that they were Lexa’s lifesaving mates, so the bodies came with the territory. She pulled her dress over her head and her confidence came flooding back as she saw Lexa’s pupils dilate with lust. 

 

“Hot damn Clarke!” Ontari exclaimed, “Smart, funny, Cali accent, willing to help me embarrass you AND huge tits. You really pulled Lex!” 

Clarke blushed and Lexa playfully slapped Ontari before her eyes fell back onto Clarke and she whispered, “That bikini really does make you look almost too hot to touch” before she cupped Clarkes jaw with her hand, “Almost”. She then pulled Clarke in for a quick but passionate kiss. Clarke melted against Lexa, totally forgetting that they weren’t alone. 

 

“For fucks sake Woods you’ve been back less than 24 hours and you’re already back to rooting on the beach! Get a room why don’t you?!” A new voice called with playful and sarcastic distain. Lexa and Clarke broke apart, peering up to see a huge guy and another girl. 

“Actually I’m a new person Roan, America has changed me. No more of that sort of behavior” Lexa laughed, getting to her feet to hug the giant mass of muscle. Roan was as intimidating as Clarke had imagined him, longish dark hair partially tied back and a solemn face, which Lexa assured was a front. Lex moved on to hug the blonde, a thin and slightly less tanned girl with a sweet face. Ontari got up to greet Roan, kissing him and pulling him back down onto her towel. The blonde set out a towel next to Tristen and pecked his lips in welcome. 

“Roan, Niylah, this is Clarke, my absolutely incredible girlfriend” Lexa introduced her and Clarke almost groaned at the cheese. 

“You’re such a sap you know that?” Clarke chastised and Lexa just chuckled. 

“You sure must be something special to have bagged this lady killer Clarke” Roan chuckled and Lexa hit out at him playfully. 

“Lady Killer huh?” Clarke’s grin widened and she stared questioningly at Lexa, who blushed deeply. 

“Strewth! Our little Lexa here was quite the womanizer in her youth” Roan teased. 

“I’m passed all that now ok! I have the most perfect girl on the planet” Lexa whined in defense and rolled over to bury her face into Clarke, conveniently her face falling ending up in Clarke’s cleavage. Her friends all laughed and murmured ‘whipped’. 

 

The group stayed on the beach for a while, before electing to head back to Tristen’s. On the way was a bunch of shops, so they all bought meat pies (with plenty of tomato sauce packets) as well as a packet of ‘Iced Vo-vos’ which were the strangest looking cookies Clarke had ever seen. The meat pie was something Clarke hadn’t really ever tried, but as soon as she bit in she was hooked. Lexa’s friends were really chill and hilarious. Clarke could actually see some of her own friends in them. Once they arrived at Tristen’s house (also a ‘Queenslander’) the group immediately headed out the back.

 

“Who’s down for Goon-of-Fortune?” Tristen asked and there were cheers all around from the Aussies, who formed a circle around the outside of the spinning clothesline. Clarke raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was even more perplexed when Tristen appeared with a couple of bags of ‘goon’, the bagged wine Lexa had introduced her to. 

 

“Um Lex, what exactly is ‘Goon of fortune’?” Clarke asked. Lexa’s eyes gleamed and she chuckled. 

“Probably one of the most Australian invention’s ever. Basically Tristen is gunna peg the goon sack to the clothesline. We all stand around it and then we spin it. Whoever the goon lands on has to drink!” 

Clarke’s eyes widened in bewilderment, which caused all of the Aussies to laugh. The game began and Clarke realized how much fun this was in practice. Now a lot of Lexa’s stories made sense, her friends were honestly a bunch of lunatics but Lexa fit with them, she belonged and for that Clarke loved the craziness of the afternoon drink fest, clothesline and all.   
They obliterated the VOVO cookies once the goon ran out and Clarke requested after one bite that Lexa get these imported to California ASAP. The sun had begun to dip below the horizon by the time Lexa and Clarke said their goodbyes and made their way home.

 

“That was possibly the craziest afternoon of my life but I loved every minute babe” Clarke mused swinging their joined hands. Lexa smiled widely and thanked a God she didn’t even believe in for Clarke Griffin, her very own angel. Lexa’s mind had much on it, but Clarke made everything better. And Lexa couldn’t wait to spend just over a whole month with her in her true home. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who aren't Australian, yes Goon-of-Fortune is a real game, traditionally enjoyed on Australia Day, and it is one of the greatest things to have ever been invented by our great nation.


End file.
